Forever Lost
by Crystal Snowflakes
Summary: [Chapter 15 . 0 out of 16 Revised] It starts off with Reeve getting kidnapped...Then one by one, the people around them disappear. This begins the tragic love story of Yuffie Kisaragi. YuffieReno pairing. Rated R for language.
1. Prologue : Sadness

Prologue  
  
By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Wow, it's been a while since I've written any ff7 stories... But here I am back at my old story. Erm, changed the title and the prologue. Hope I don't stop writing...  
  
Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me... Although I really wish I did Especially Reno p

------------------

Yuffie Kisaragi smiled softly as she stared at the scenery outside her apartment. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears as her mind drifted once again. Her fingers wrapped around her necklace instinctively, her hands trembled. Then she tried to blink away the tears, only to have one roll down her cheek slowly.

Behind her, her friend looked at her sympathetically.

Elena held the baby to her chest as she looked at her dear friend. A feeling of guilt and concern filled her. She felt painful seeing her friend suffer. Then she looked down at the baby, who was the exact image of his father. Red hair, glowing cerulean eyes... How she had missed him as well, but she could not understand how Yuffie could possibly be feeling. Such a tremendous weight for such a young one to carry...

She felt the baby in her arms start to move. Tenderly, she rocked the baby in her arms. And when she looked up, she saw her friend staring at her.

"Thank you Elena."

Elena gave a nod, "You know... He would not have wanted you this way."

Yuffie looked at her son, "And I didn't want him to die either... I wanted to live my life with him, I wanted to chase his demons away, and I wanted to be with him."

"I'm sorry..."

"And it was not anyone's fault." She turned around, "Just mine. I should have never let him go..."

The blond studied her friend's outline and watched in shame at how frail she seemed. She has grown so much more mature in so little years... She began thinking of how Wutai had forbidden Yuffie to go back because of what she was carrying. To Wutai, she was a disgrace... She had dishonored all of Wutai... All because of the beautiful baby in her arms.

For an instant, she wished that Rude had been back from his work, then she would be able to embrace him and cry in his chest... She too, missed him. And she too, wished he had never died. _Why did you have to help us? Why did have to take a shot for me? Why? I would have rather died than see Yuffie this pained_.

Elena looked down as she felt the baby's hand curled around her hair. Struggling, she tried to get her hair from the grip of the little adorable monster. And as she glanced at the little one's eyes, like often, she remembered her companion, her leader, her friend, her family... And she remembered how he had saved her. How he had jumped in front of her without a second thought to protect her...

'_Lena! Rude! Fucking go! Stop staring like fucking morons! I'll hold them off._

And she remembered his eyes' intense glow of determination... Then he looked at her, _'Lena, take care of her for me._

"It was my fault. If I wasn't careless, he wouldn't have to protect me."

She turned around, a fond smile on her face, her eyes gleaming with tears, "That's what I love about him... He cared about you. He would protect you with his life... I was ready to face the consequences the day I fell for him, and so was he. He was a Turk living a dangerous life and I knew I would lose him any day... Just that... When he left, I was so devastated... Just when we... When we..." She shook her head, "But then... he gave me a gift that was more than enough than anything. He gave me a bundle of joy. He gave me Tommy."

Elena blinked as she felt her eyes water as she looked down at the babe again. Her mind filled with pictures of Reno's last moment of life. Him struggling with the guards as she and Rude began to escape... Then softly, she whispered, "Tommy... I miss your father... He was a good man." Then she turned around and walked out the room. A choked sob, "I miss you Reno. We all miss you."

------------------

Author's Notes: Hope it wasn't too depressing.

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, October 31, 2004 Happy Halloween!


	2. Chapter 1 : Memories of the Past

Chapter 1

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Yay! First chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me... Unfortunately.

------------------

She shut her eyes tightly, knowing it caused Elena just as much pain as her. She had heard her whispers and sobs and she knows that she too, was very much affected by Reno's death. Opening her eyes, she gazed intently at the picture. Reno's arms around her, his smirk clear, but his eyes somewhat playful... His hair was a mess and so was his suit. She, on the other hand, her tongue was sticking out lightheartedly. She remembered how she wasn't even aware that his arm was around her until she saw the picture.

Looking at the doorway and not seeing anyone, she knew that Elena had left. Then looking back at the picture, she let her mind wander...

------------------

"LET ME GO!" Yuffie screeched as she saw Cloud and the others approached.

Beside her, Elena gulped, "H...Hey! I'm one of the 'Turks'!"

Yuffie muttered to herself, "Oh gawd. If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've taken rope lessons more seriously!"

Corneo put his hand to his fat chin, then he exclaimed, "Hmm, I've made my choice! My companion for the night will be... The cheerful one!"

"Grossness! Don't mess with me old man! You don't even have any Materia!" Yuffie, being the brat that she was, continued whining while Cloud and Corneo were arguing... Until she got turned upside down as Corneo flipped a switch, "Grr... He makes me so mad." She muttered to herself. She then decided to think of a way to get out of this... situation.

"Ha ha ha! I guess I'm the one laughing last!" Yuffie gave Corneo a glare.

"No, that would be us." Yuffie glanced at the one who talked and felt her eyes widen. Then she brushed the thought away. He was a Turk, Shinra. Shinra scum. "You knew this was going to happen ever since you leaked that secret. We're going to take care of you... Personally." Then his companion, the bald one, tossed a rock at Corneo and made him lose balance. "Good timing Rude." The redhead said, then stepped on Corneo's hands calmly, making a few cracks and causing Corneo to scream girlishly. "All right Corneo. This will be over quick, so listen up. Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys," He looked over his shoulder to AVALANCHE, "to get you? One, because we were ready to die. Two, because we were sure of victory. Or three, because we were clueless."

Yuffie could see Corneo's forehead sweat as he gulped, "Two... Number two?"

The redhead smirked evilly, "**All** wrong." He stepped on Corneo's hands again. Then, he stepped on it once, crushing it until Corneo let go. Yuffie could hear his death screams until a crunch sounded. He looked coolly at her, "The correct answer was..."

"...because it's our job." Rude finished.

Yuffie watched as Elena thank her comrades until the redhead told her to act less weak. Then his PHS rang. "Yes... This is Reno. Yes, yes, I'll get on it right away?" Then he hung up.

"Was that the company?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Reno replied. "They want us to find Cloud..."

Rude looked over at him, "Are we on?"

Reno shook his head, "No. Today, we're off duty."

Yuffie decided to ignore it, "Hey! Who cares about that?! Get! Me! Down!"

Reno approached as he cut the ropes and freed her, "You are quite a brat." He said as he caught her in his arms.

Yuffie's face turned crimson. "S-Shut up." She muttered.

Reno gave her a wink, and with the Turks, they left.

------------------

"Reno..." Yuffie whispered. "Reno, Reno, Reno... I can't get you out of my head. I can't sleep without thinking how your hands felt on my body. I can't eat without thinking how I enjoyed your eyes on me so much. I can't live without you." She sighed, "How could you just come in my life and make such a big impression on me so quickly...? It's been a year... And I still miss you so much. Will I ever heal?"

She put the picture back on the table, "Reno... Do you remember the time we saw each other at the Golden Saucer?"

------------------

Yuffie snorted to herself as she saw Aeris and Cloud walking down the stairs of the Ghost Hotel. "Stupid Cloud." Of course, she was slightly jealous, there was no doubt about that. But then, it was all right. As long as there was Materia, it was good.

Quietly, she sneaked out of the hotel so nobody else saw her. Then she began going to the Wonder Square, seeing if there's anyone she can steal Materia off from. Seeing nobody, she decided to spend a little money playing the games.

And she then decided to go around the Golden Saucer instead of stealing Materia. She really didn't feel like it today. Some of her thoughts have been quite... strange. She, for some reason, was still thinking of the redhead from Da-chao today. What was his name? Reno? Yeah, that was it.

For some reason, she was at the Round Square. And then she looked up. Thinking that being on the Gondola really wasn't her idea of fun, she turned around. "Speak of the devil." She muttered.

There, just a meter away, was Reno of the Turks. "Hey babe."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yuffie asked warily.

He shrugged, "Does it matter? All that matter is that I'm right here for you sugar."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue in a gagging manner, "Puh-leeze. You're so conceited it's sick--"

"Tonight's Enchantment Night! All attractions are free! How 'bout it you two? Just a ride on the Gongola?"

"No I--"

Reno looked at the Gongola, then winked at Yuffie, "How 'bout it babe? Just you and me. Come on."

"Give me a break..." Yuffie muttered, "I'm not going on a ride with the likes of you."

"Two tickets please." Reno said to the staff. Then he looked back, "come on babe. We don't want to miss the ride."

Grumbling, she followed him and got on the ride.

"Enjoy the nights, of Gold Saucer inside the Gondola!" The staff said cheerfully.

Yuffie was definitely annoyed. When she saw Reno sitting on one side of the Gondola, she sulked as she flopped down on the opposite of him. She watched him as he stared outside, and studied him. A scar was under each one of his eyes, his hair was tied up in a messily fashion that looked surprisingly good on him, his eyes were a glowing shade of light blue, almost green. His blue suit was an absolute disarray and she wondered where his tie went.

He turned and looked at her, gave her a charming grin, "Am I too good looking babe?"

She turned crimson again, and then scowled, "No. You're too smug. And please, stop calling me babe or sugar or your nicknames for me. I have a name, it's Yuffie Kisaragi."

He seemed thoughtful for a second, then looked back at her, "Babe." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Turkey..." She warned, "I'm going to kick you if you--"

Loud explosions echoed as the two of them turned their heads in the same direction.

Yuffie blinked, "It's... it's so pretty."

"Yeah it is." Reno agreed.

At that moment, they stopped arguing and concentrated on watching the fireworks. Yuffie flushed softly as she thought about the man beside her. She wondered how old he was, how he thought of her... When she noted what she was thinking, she shook her head furiously once again.

Reno chuckled, "That won't help getting me out of your head. Anyways, I'm gone now. Nice to have met you babe." He gave one last wink and walked off.

Yuffie blinked at the fact that he could walk on air, then noticed that they arrived at the station already. Scolding herself for her obliviousness, she stood up abruptly and walked off, but before the sight of the Gondola disappeared completely, she turned around. And she surprised herself with her active imagination.

She was sitting on the same side as Reno... And he had his arm around her. She shook her head again, thinking she had officially gone insane. "Bye Reno." She said to herself, and walked back to the Ghost Hotel.

-----------------

"Yuffie?" Rude was knocking on the doorframe. "Are you feeling all right?"

She nodded, "Yep." She then turned around, "How is Tommy?"

Rude ignored her question, "You've been thinking about Reno again, haven't you?" He looked at her red puffy eyes and knew at once. And he felt just as guilty as Elena. The second he had gotten home, he knew something was wrong. Elena wasn't in front of the television with Tommy on her lap or crawling on the floor. He had then immediately walked into the room, where his eyes saw his wife sprawled on the bed sobbing in her pillow as quiet as she could and Tommy was in his baby crib.

He had then embraced her, knowing that Reno had once again showed up in their minds. How unfair it was, to support a child at such a young age... And they were clearly in love too.

Yuffie looked at him sadly. "When do I not think about Reno, Rude?"

"..." He had no answer to that, of course. He himself did not really understand the depth of their relationship until after Reno's death and after Yuffie had announced that she was pregnant. The AVALANCHE were shocked, Yuffie's father had threatened to disown her if she did not abort the child. The AVALANCHE, at first, was just sure that Yuffie and Reno's relationship had just been a fling, but so had Elena and him. Everyone had expected Yuffie to abort the child, to move on with her life, to forget someone so insignificant... But they had all misjudged her.

She had refused to abort the child, even after her father had continuously threatened her about disowning and prohibition her from returning Wutai. Even if she was so young with nothing to support her or her child, she had wanted it so bad...

_Why the fuck do you still keep the child? He's dead Yuffie. That fucking Turk is dead._

_Cid, please... Watch your language. But Yuffie, he's right. There's nothing for you anymore. He's not here anymore. You can't support the baby yourself. Maybe you could've when you were younger, alone and you could steal from people... But you can't now. In a few months, you will barely be able to stand up, how will you be able to take care of yourself? And plus... Is it really worth it to get disowned because of Reno? Yuffie, please... Listen to us. We just want the best for you._

_Tifa... I... Whatever happens, I refuse to get the baby abort. I can't. I won't be able to live with myself. I loved Reno... I really did. I can't just abort him. I don't know how I'm going to support me and the child, but whatever happens, even if I die, I won't allow my child to die._

_Yuffie..._

_I can't Tifa. Please understand... If you were in my shoes, what would you do? I really do truly love Reno._

_He doesn't love you._

_...Whatever you say, I know deep inside me that he loves me, and we shared something beautiful between us. I will not throw it away..._

_How do you know that he loves you Yuffie? Grow up. You know how he is... For all you know, he could've used you. You know what sort of man Reno is. And how old do you think he is? How will you survive like that? How can you support yourselves?_

_Reno would never do that to me... I know we have an age gap... A-And I don't know... But... But I'll find a way... Somehow, I'll—_

_We'll take care of her._

_Turks? We don't fucking trust you! Look what one of you did to the brat! Look at--_

_CID! Stop it. Elena, would you and Rude actually take care of her?_

_Yes._

_I'm worried...But if Yuffie trusts you, then... Thank you. Take care of her._

"Dinner will be ready in a little. Elena just started cooking a little while ago." Rude brushed his thoughts away.

Yuffie nodded, "Thank you. How is Elena?"

"She's all right." A silence followed, it was then he decided to leave, "I'm going to take a shower." He turned around to walk out of the room just as his wife did just a little less than an hour ago.

"Rude?" A voice in the silence, "Thank you for taking me in and helping me support the child."

A twitch at the corners of Rude, although he didn't turn around to let her see it, "Reno would have wanted it this way... And plus, you're one of us now."

Yuffie smiled, "Thank you." As Rude disappeared through the hallway, Yuffie talked to herself, "I really wished I had more time with you Reno." She sat there for a few more moments, then stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

When she arrived and saw Elena already cooking, she moved towards the platter of vegetables and began chopping it.

------------------

It came as a surprise to Yuffie when she saw the Turks at the Shinra tunnels.

"Oh no! They're here! What are we going to do?! I think it's okay for you to ignore your orders now." Elena said as she watched AVALANCHE suspiciously.

Yuffie's eyes moved towards the redhead unwillingly, "...Elena, don't act so weak."

"We're Turks, Elena." Rude said.

Reno glanced behind him, "Shinra's finished." And he looked at AVALANCHE, "It's come down to this." And he looked at Elena, "Elena, you were a great Turk! If we both survive... If we can save our lives..." He muttered, then walked towards the exit.

AVALANCHE's eyes remained on the two remaining Turks. As that happened, Reno passed by Yuffie and pressed something into her palm, then winked at her, "Later sugar."

Yuffie blinked in confusion. And she was more confused after the two lingering Turks left. Then, she looked down in her palm. There, on her hand, was a slip of paper with barely legible writing...

A phone number.

Yuffie's lips twitched upwards.

------------------

That had been the last time she had seen them before the Meteor's fall and before Midgar was in ruins... And because of him, everyday, she would wonder whether or not he had survived and everyday, she would hold onto the paper wondering if she should call him.

"Hey Yuffie?"

She blinked.

"You've been zoning out all over the place..." Elena stated peacefully, "And I really would let you go on zoning out, but firstly, you might chop your finger off... Secondly, you have a visitor."

"A visitor?" She asked curiously.

There really wasn't anyone in the world that would even visit her... Her father had denied the very existence of his daughter, AVALANCHE had decided to leave her, the 'traitor', when she had decided to keep the child, now who in the world would visit...?

She rinsed her hands quickly, then wiped it on the towel before leaving the kitchen. On the couch was a dark-haired beauty, with dark eyes and a full lips staring back at her.

Yuffie swallowed once, her throat dry, "Tifa...?"

------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you liked it.

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, November 07, 2004


	3. Chapter 2 : Seeing Friends Again

Chapter 2

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Another chapter, yay! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me... Boo!

------------------

"I can't believe it's you Tifa..." Yuffie looked at her friend closely, "You haven't changed a bit."

Tifa cracked a smile, "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment... So, how have you been doing?"

Yuffie shrugged, "Okay, I guess. As good as it can get." At this time, Tommy had decided to interrupt the conversation.

Elena, knowing we wanted to have some private time alone, turned back to the kitchen, "Well, you two have fun. I'm going to finish up dinner. Tifa, you are staying over for dinner, right?"

Tifa nodded. Rude followed Elena, only he went to the baby room. She looked at me, "Yours... Or theirs?"

"Reno and mine." She replied softly. "So how have you been, and why are you here all of a sudden? I'm guessing Reeve told you where we lived."

"Yeah... it's been all right. Cloud and I decided to take a break from Nibelheim and come to Midgar visit you and Reeve."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow, "You mean Reeve." She said dryly. "Either way... I'm glad you came by. At least now I know that someone hasn't forgotten me..."

"None of us have, really." Tifa argued.

"They just hate me."

"No, we--"

Yuffie shrugged, "It doesn't really concern me anymore. I have Elena, Rude and Reeve... I'm very content. How are the others?"

"Cid... Well, you know that Cid has decided to build another rocket. Barret has been Mayor of Corel, Cloud and I are just working at a bar in Nibelheim, Reeve has become President of Midgar, as you know... Vincent, we really don't have any news on him after last time... And as for Red, you know, he's always after books..." Tifa held Yuffie's hands, "How are you pulling through?"

"I don't know... I guess as well as I can, I guess. It's been a year, yet I still remember him. It's been exactly a year, and I can still remember his winks, his swaggering smirks, his way of calling me... Him. Especially today, the memories have been overwhelming." Yuffie looked at her hands, "I miss him so much... Sometimes I wonder what could've been if he hadn't died. Sometimes I wondered if he had wanted me to keep the child if he had known about it. Sometimes I wonder what our life would be together." She sighed quietly, "But that's all in the past. I have been trying to focus on my future with Tommy, our son... But sometimes, it really gets out of hand, and that is when Elena is so helpful in so many ways... But, that's enough about me. What about you and Cloud?"

Tifa gave a forced smile, "There was no 'Cloud and I' one year ago, there is no 'Cloud and I' right now, and I don't think there will be."

"I see..." Yuffie looked sympathizing, "I'm sure he'll look your way sooner or later. By the way, do you want to stay after dinner? I was thinking of going with Rude, Elena and Tommy to see Reno. Do you want to come?"

"Me?" Tifa gave a chuckle, "All right, but I don't think Reno will be too glad to see me."

Yuffie smiled, "I don't think he ever hated anyone of you... Except maybe Cloud. But I think he was just jealous." She gave a wink.

Tifa chuckled again, and as she saw Rude's figure at the door with a baby in his arms, she looked at Yuffie for permission, "May I?"

"Of course."

Tifa walked towards the baby and when she saw him, her eyes filled with awe, "Wow..." She whispered, "She looks so much like him, it's unbelievable." Tifa looked at Rude, and he then handed the baby to her and joined Elena in the kitchen. "I..."

Yuffie too, looked at her baby, "He does look like his father, doesn't he? Don't you Tommy?" She cooed softly.

At that second, Tifa had immediately fallen for the little babe. "He's so beautiful..."

"Just like his father." Yuffie said gently.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" Tifa asked, "Back then, we all thought you were too young to comprehend what love was. We thought the both of you were having a fling. We had thought that Reno was just playing with you... But now..."

Yuffie nodded, "I know... Everyone thought that... Except the two of us. Somehow... Somehow, in the midst of all the chaos and confusion around us, we found each other, and we created Tommy. Something I wouldn't trade for all the Materia in the world." She gave a small smile, "I was so spoiled back then. Even Reno called me a brat. I wonder why he fell for me... I wonder what he saw in someone so much younger than him."

------------------

It was drizzling by the time they had finished their dinner. The sky was gray, a flash of lightning every once in a while. Yuffie could hear the drops of rain all around her and she tucked Tommy into the blanket as she held onto him. With Tifa and Elena surprisingly civil to each other and Rude in the rear, Yuffie let her mind wander as her legs took her to wherever she wanted to.

And suddenly, she stopped in front of a church.

Tifa gasped, "Aeris..."

Yuffie smiled, "Yeah, it really was Reeve's idea... I think he was going to tell you all to visit once it was done, but you know, he's been quite busy these days... I'm surprised he even had time to see you guys. It's beautiful here... Nothing really has changed. We keep it the way it was, just for the sake of remembering. I mean, I never knew Aeris back when she was in Midgar... But when I go in the church, I can feel her..." She looked over at Tifa, "Anyways, let's go."

Tifa looked in wonder as they entered the church. The flower bed, the benches, windowpanes, everything was what it was suppose to be like. She watched Yuffie in confusion as she led them behind the church.

There, was different. It was filled with flowers and in the middle, a grave.

Yuffie knelt down in front of the grave with Tommy still in her arms, "I know, you must be shocked that we buried Reno at Aeris' church. At first, I didn't think that it was such a good idea... But apparently, they were friends, even if the Turks had to capture her. Rude said they never really tried very hard." She paused, "We would've done one for Aeris, but we thought... When we buried Aeris, it was where it should've been. With Reno..." She didn't continue on.

Tifa was in awe. So much information. Aeris, Reno, the Turks? Friends? How could that be? But... How could it not? She had thought that Reno was ruthless, heartless, yet, look at what he had done to his friend. He had sacrificed his life to save his friend's... And here, her own friend Yuffie... Even if it cost her everything in her life, she had stayed along with his friends because of _him_. Can a man like that be so ruthless? Could it be that the AVALANCHE had completely mistaken the Turks and everyone? Even Aeris had befriended Reno... He can't be that bad then, can he?

"Hey Reno..." Elena started, "Hope you've been fine. You know, Yuffie been missing you so much... And we all do. We've been a wreck today..." She gave a smile, "I know, I know... I know I'm weak and I'm a horrible Turk. But really, we've become a wreck without you... I mean, I'd tell you to come back, but I really can't exactly... So, please... If you're watching over her... please make Yuffie happier."

Rude, like always, kept quiet, just staring at the grave.

"I miss you Reno..." Yuffie whispered, "Life's been hard without you, but it's been bearable, thanks to Elena and Rude. Tifa came to visit, you know... And we asked Reeve, but he's been quite busy... He promised he'd come one of these days though... He is so thankful of you everyday... Either way, Cloud came to visit and he should be with Reeve right now." She looked down at Tommy tenderly, "Tommy's been great, and he looks just like you... He still hasn't learned how to talk yet, but maybe he will soon. Sometimes, I really wish I could be embraced by your arms one last time. When you left me, it was so unbearably unexpected... I just wish... I just wish we could've had more time together."

_I don't know what I'm feeling for you Reno... But I think... No. I know... I know it's something very special..._

_...We can try._

"I really wonder how you're doing right now... And I wonder how Tommy will do, growing up without a father and all. But I think he'll be fine. Rude has been a lot of help. I just wished that you had the chance to see Tommy... And that he had the chance to see his father, to learn from his father. I hope he grows up as well as you have..."

_...I love you._

_You're really too young to know what love is._

"I know you'd deny it and say how you grew up horribly and you were a terrible person... But you were all that I wanted and all that I ever wanted. If Tommy grew up as well as you, I'd be the happiest woman on the entire planet, not that I wasn't... I had you."

_Am I not good enough for you now?! Or am I just not attractive enough? Is it because I'm so much younger that you don't want me? Is it because I am a child to you?! Well, is it Reno?! I'm asking you a question!_

_No... It's... It's because you're too special. I can't treat you like a common whore Yuffie. You're too innocent for that._

_But I want you Reno..._

_...I... Yuffie..._

_Please..._

_I..._

"Please Reno... If you are really watching over us, please bless Tommy so that he will grow up into a good man like his father. Good bye Reno. I love you."

_Yuffie... I..._

_I know, Reno, I know. I love you too._

_Thank you._

_I just feel like being nice for now... But once you're ready..._

_I know._

------------------

Tifa had left for the inn already and Rude and Elena went to bed. The both of them had to go to work the next day. Elena was a part time secretary for Reeve when she wasn't doing her Turk work. Rude was a security man until something important happened... Only two Turks left.

And they had never bothered to hire another one.

As Yuffie put the sleeping babe to his crib, she suddenly didn't feel too sleepy at all. Sitting in the chair she did this afternoon, her brain began to pull out memories from over a year ago. They were memories that were not forgotten, but were tragic and heartbreaking.

------------------

Eighteen-year-old Yuffie watched the sunset, feeling another feeling of satisfaction at her own life. For a little more than a year, ever since she's returned to Wutai after saving the planet, she's done her share of work in Wutai. Building, helping the elders, taking care of children...

Her mind drifted towards AVALANCHE, wondering how they have been. She had gone to Rocket Town for a few days for Cid and Shera's wedding, but that was so long ago... It must've been at least half a year ago. As far as she knows, Cid sits on his ass all day doing nothing, or he helps rebuild Midgar at times, Barret is helping rebuild Corel, hoping to become Mayor, Tifa and Cloud have gone to rebuild Midgar as well as Reeve, but the two of them might have moved back to Nibelheim. Reeve also wanted to rebuild Shinra and fix everything Shinra, Inc. had done wrong. Vincent's whereabouts were unknown and Red had gone back to Cosmo Canyon.

How fun it was to go on an adventure to save the world, beat up bad guys, climb mountains, kill Sephiroth... She missed it sometimes, but there was no time for remembrance. She had things to do in Wutai...

Often, when she wasn't thinking about AVALANCHE, a certain redhead always popped up in her mind. It wasn't as if she missed him or anything. It was just a sense of curiosity, knowing whether he lived or not. But she did have to admit, she couldn't get her mind off of him at times. He _was_ sort of...charming. She hid a small smile.

As a wind blew towards her, she shivered slightly. _It's getting cold out._ She thought. Sighing at her own stupidity for not bringing a jacket of some sort, she decided to get back home before she got sick.

When she got back to her room, she heard a familiar, yet uncommon sound. For a few moment, she stood in the middle of room pondering what it was until she remembered what was so familiar about it. _PHS!_ She jumped at the sudden revelation and decided to follow the sound.

Making a big mess in her room, she was determined to find the PHS, and it was then she remembered that she had stuffed it in a bag in her closet. She flung the closet doors opened and started shuffling everything out of the way. And felt a sense of fulfillment when her hand touched the surface of the PHS.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Damn it Yuffie! What the hell was taking you so long?!" A crude voice was on the other side.

She blinked, "Cid?"

"Who the fuck else damn it!" She heard yelling then Cid mumbling to himself.

"Yuffie?"

"Hi Tifa." She said.

A sigh of relief, "Thank God. We couldn't contact you for so long. Anyways, we'll be in Wutai in around ten minutes. Pack up, bring all the Materia and we'll meet you at the front. You really don't have time to talk now."

"Wha...What?" Yuffied asked, shocked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Reeve was kidnapped, we got Cid to pick us up. Once we pick you up, we're going to pick Barret up and so on."

"Who's coming?"

A silence, "Everyone."

"Vincent too?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up. You know, last time with Cid and Shera, he just showed up out of nowhere. I'm sure we'll see him there. Anyways, you don't have much time, and we're on a time limit here. Pack all you need and meet us there. Bye."

Before Yuffie could say her farewell, she heard the line cut off. _What the hell was that..._ She wondered, then remembering the time, she hurried up and took the bag that she found her PHS. She stuffed some a pair of shorts and a t-shirt as well as some warm clothing, then bought her Conformer and stuffed her PHS. Lastly, she dug from inside her closet to find a big sac of Materia. Stuffing it all in the bag, she looked around. Her room was a mess.

Finally, she remembered how chilly it was outside and decided to change quickly into a black turtleneck and a pair of jeans. She was ready to go.

On the way out of her house, she saw his father. He, of course, was wondering what the hell she was doing and she only told him that he wouldn't be back in a long time. Without another word, she was out the house and running towards the entrance of the town.

When she reached there, she saw the Highwind about to land and when they tossed her the rope ladder, she grabbed it immediately and started climbing up... And was greeted by Tifa whom she hugged right away, "I missed you!"

------------------

Author's Notes: From now on, it's only flashbacks. Hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and I started playing FF7, but it frigging crashed during Corel... So I don't think I can play anymore Oh, and sorry for the late update. I was going to update every Sunday, but I was just forgetful and completely forgot until today. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Bye!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Tuesday, November 16, 2004


	4. Chapter 3 : It's Been a Long Time

Chapter 3

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Once again, sorry for the late update was down on Sunday, so I was forced to get it up today, but either way, I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me... And neither does Reno

------------------

Yuffie looked at everyone at the conference room in the Highwind. Cloud, Tifa, Cid, Barret and Red...

"All right." Cloud said, "I'm glad we're all back together, but I am not glad of the circumstances we're meeting under. Cid tells us that we're going to arrive in around half an hour and when that happens, we are going straight to the Shinra Headquarters." He looked around, "I guess everyone would like to know how this started. A few hours ago, Reeve's secretary called and had only said he was abducted. I don't know much more than that, which is why we're going to go to Reeve's office to see what happened. We'll see what we can do from then on, but other than that, we're done here."

"Could it be his enemies of some sort? I mean, he is President now..." Yuffie muttered to herself.

To her surprise, everyone had been paying attention to her. She flushed. "Wha-at?" She asked.

"Nothing." Cloud replied, but his eyes showed amusement.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as everyone left.

"So Yuffie," Tifa said, "How have you been? I haven't seen you in such a long time, and my, you've grown up so well..."

Yuffie gave a smile, "Thanks! You're really the first one to say that."

Tifa raised her eyebrow, "You mean no boy has told you that you were attractive?"

"No! Of course not. I'm really not interested in guys right now..." She stuttered. "And plus, there was nobody that fit what I really wanted..." _Like a certain redheaded Turk... **Shut up.**_

Tifa chuckle with delight, "So you _do_ have your eyes on someone! I was half afraid. I mean, you _are_ twenty, not that you're old, but you aren't getting any younger... But now that you have someone... I'm glad."

Yuffie flushed. _Not if you know who it was I've been thinking about all this time..._ "Can we please get off this topic of discussion? It is really getting me uncomfortable... I..."

"All right, all right. Either way, we're arriving Midgar. Get yourself ready." Tifa hugged her again, "It was good to see you again. We missed you."

As the Highwind approached Midgar, all the six of them stood out on the outside of the airship, looking down at the city that, a little more than a year ago, was nothing but a pile ruins and rubble.

Without the plate, the place had already looked more magnificent than it ever had, and then the houses and the little stores seemed so much cleaner and nicer, the outer gates of Midgar had been removed. It was clear that it was still in the process of enhancing the city... Yuffie had to give Reeve a round of applause. It was so much more improved than it had once been and she could see so much more potential in the city.

Once they left the airship, they walked in a quickened pace towards the Shinra headquarters. Yuffie looked in awe at her surroundings, noting how different it was before and after the Meteor. And then they arrived at the Shinra headquarters. It wasn't as beautiful as it had once been, but it was decent. They needed absolutely no keycards to go to the upper floors. The second they had stepped onto the building, one of the workers recognized them and assisted them into going up to Reeve's office.

The second they had stepped in, a cold wind surrounded them and Yuffie looked around, wondering why the wind was blowing so hard. At that second, she spotted a familiar redhead, and that made her gasp softly to herself as she felt her eyes widen in surprise.

_Reno..._

------------------

Reno studied the window carefully. A puddle of small shards of glass had been gathered beneath the broken window. He grabbed a piece and inspected it. Ten millimeter bulletproof glass. He narrowed his eyes as he looked below the building, wondering where a rifle could be set on the rooftop to shoot it. As his eyes found a building of about twenty stories high, he knew he had found it. Finally, he looked around to find a bullet and smirked in satisfaction when he found it beneath Reeve's desk. _Sniper CR bullet._

He leaned on Reeve's desk casually. Of course Reeve would be kidnapped. It would've been so easy. He was always unarmed, too trustworthy, too naïve, too incompetent... He wouldn't be able to shoot a gun for shit.

He sighed as he ran his hand in his hair._ I wonder when AVALANCHE will arrive._ The secretary, when it had first happened, had phoned them. And he hadn't stopped her from doing it. It wasn't that he was looking forward to working with them, but he really had no choice. Well, he was somewhat looking forward to see that ninja brat, that is, if she were to even come. He would never really admit to that though. So it stuck to the fact that there really wasn't anything he could've done since Reeve had obviously wanted them to come. And plus, Reeve was his boss, so he was going to have to be stuck with these idiots.

He could only hope that Elena and Rude would be done their interrogations before AVALANCHE showed up. His hands fiddled with the bullet as his mind drifted to the events that passed so long ago. Then a realization came, _she never phoned me._ His mouth twitched upwards slowly as his mind drifted to the bratty ninja that had caught his attention. And then his thoughts ended. He heard footsteps.

And then the office door opened. A barely audible gasp was heard and he turned around slowly, about to greet AVALANCHE when his eyes caught hers.

People change, and it doesn't take them long. A year can change someone drastically, and that was exactly what Reno thought when his eyes laid on the skinny, flat, ninja... only she really was no longer flat. Her bosom had filled noticeably and she had the right curves, as far as he could tell... And her legs still looked beautiful and slim. Needless to say, he was immediately taken aback by her looks. His throat had gone dry and he cleared his throat silently. And then he felt a sense of pleasure when she looked shocked.

"What are you doing here Reno?" Cloud asked warily.

He gave a smirk, "as you well know Strife, I work for Reeve. He was kidnapped, so what do the Turks do? They look around to see what happened, and then they kill."

"What did you find?" Cloud asked again. He, by no means, was on friendly terms with any of the Turks, but Cloud was not stupid, as much as what everyone thought. He knew that the Turks were professional killers and that they had immense information that they would never, in a million years, be able to find.

When the rest of AVALANCHE saw their leader talking to the Turk, all their thoughts of cursing had been put aside... For the moment.

"No one suspicious at the moment, but someone, either someone Reeve knows very well, was having a meeting with or someone that had sneaked in came into the room. Although of course, I'd settle for the former two guess because it doesn't seem like there was any sign of struggle. A sniper outside the Shinra, Inc. Headquarters shoots a bullet through a ten millimeter window, partially shatters it, and the kidnapper holds Reeve down, breaks the window by kicking it, then they jump into a helicopter." He tossed the bullet at Cloud, "Take a look at it yourself."

Cid spoke up, "How the hell do we know we can trust a Turk?"

"You don't." Reno stated. "You just do."

At that moment, both Rude and Elena came into the office. "The secretary said someone with the name Mathew Silverstein asked for a talk with Reeve. Nobody knows if he is a suspect. There is no background information found on him... I believe it's a fake name." Elena said, nodding her head in greeting to AVALANCHE. "Security cameras show nothing unusual although some people on the upper floors said they heard something strange like a helicopter flying. No sounds of any guns or weapons used in the building. Nothing strange passing through the metal detectors."

"Metal detectors?" Tifa asked, "Nothing beeped when we came in."

"They're silent metal detectors. Nobody knows they're there unless you're an employee. We knew AVALANCHE was coming, so they ignored it when a big group got here."

Yuffie frowned, "Could it have been a staff that helped along?"

Elena shook her head, "Other than Mathew Silverstein, nobody has gone into the office other than the secretary."

Yuffie pondered the information, then spoke up, "Reeve probably didn't even carry a weapon. I mean, Reeve really doesn't know any defense and he doesn't know how to shoot a gun. What threat could he be? He probably wasn't even thinking of struggling with him. For all we know, Reeve probably inhaled some anesthetic that puts him to sleep... Then they dragged him into the helicopter. It could be the secretary..." She shook her head to herself, then looked up.

Both Cid and Barret looked at her strangely. "What?" She snapped.

Reno looked at her, his amusement apparent. "We don't have any clues as to why Reeve was kidnapped. So until further notice, there really isn't anything we can do here. So if I were you AVALANCHE, I'd get a good sleep." He gave them his trademark smirk and approached them to quit the office.

"Where are you gonna go, Turk?" Barret asked, mistrust laced into his words.

"Check out the rooftop where the sniper would've been." Reno replied, "Elena, Rude, double check to ensure that all information is accurate."

"We don' trust you at all Turk." Barret replied. "Best if you bring one of us with you."

Reno raised his eyebrow in amusement, "If any one of you wants to trail behind Reno of the Turks, you're welcomed to. Nobody is stopping you." He looked around, seeing none of them, "There, now that's sett--"

"I'll go." Yuffie said quietly.

Tifa interrupted, "No, I don't think that's such a--"

"I'll go. I really don't mind. And plus, this is for Reeve." Yuffie said. "Anyways Reno, let's get going."

------------------

Before they left the building, Reno had gone into a room and left the room with a big black bag at what Yuffie had presumed was a sniper rifle of some sort.

"So how've you been doing?" Reno asked, curious. "And on top of that, what _have_ you been doing?"

"I'm all right. Been sort of busy." She replied, "Just been at Wutai, helping rebuild the town, doing this and that. Nothing much. How about you?"

"Rebuilding Midgar, helping Reeve out. Of course, he pays me." Reno gave her a wink, "But been doing bad. Heartbroken."

Yuffie raised her eyebrow in disbelief. "Right."

Reno chuckled, "You never phoned me after I gave you my phone number."

Yuffie smiled, "Heartbroken then? I don't believe you... But to tell you the truth, I was curious as to whether or not you survived the Meteor occurrence... And I did consider calling you more than enough times." She continued on, "There were times when I would hold on the phone for a while and ponder whether or not I should call."

He stopped in his steps. "Why sugar, I never thought you cared that much!" He said dramatically. _She had actually thought about me?_

"I don't. Just curiosity." She replied. "But now that I know your Turkey ass is still alive, I don't know whether to knock my head on the wall a couple of times or just sigh in relief..."

The rest of the walk passed in comfortable silence and Reno was glad that it was Yuffie that had gone along with him and not any other members of AVALANCHE. "Here." Reno told Yuffie. With practiced proficiency, he set the rifle up in just a few seconds, then laid down on the floor as he looked up at the building. "Perfect." He muttered.

Yuffie knelt down beside him.

Reno tossed her his phone. "Babe, do me a favor and call Elena. Tell her to stand in Reeve's office, far from the window. After I take a shot, tell her to try and break the glass."

"I don't know her number..." She said, embarrassed. After he gave her Elena's number, she did as she was told. Then she looked at the Headquarters, "Do you think it'll even hit? I mean, you're looking upwards, and there is something called gravity..."

"The bullets can travel over a mile even if it's shot upwards babe."

Yuffie flushed, "Stop calling me that!"

"No." He said. "Now..." He looked in his scope, ready to aim, "By the way, you are welcomed to cover your ears. It might be a little loud."

Yuffie blinked, then took his advice and covered her ears lightly. A shot rang.

Reno continued looking through his scope. "Bingo." He muttered. The phone in Yuffie's hand started to ring and she handed it to Reno. "Yeah, I saw. We'll be back as soon as we can. If you're done, you're off for the night. All right, bye 'Lena." He hung up and looked at Yuffie, "Now, we figure out if there's any suspicious people from around here, although I doubt that there is. The kidnappers seemed to know what they were doing."

For an hour or two, the two of them of them went their separate ways to ask if there was anyone that thought there would be anyone suspicious.

When Yuffie had finished asking everyone that she could without any new information, she groaned. "Forgot to bring a frigging phone. Now how the hell am I suppose to know where he is?" Sighing, she checked the lobby, then she began going up every floor with the elevator, hoping Reno didn't use the other elevator to go down. When she had checked all the floors, she was very, very annoyed. And then she remembered, the rooftop. When she kicked open the rooftop door, she was greeted by Reno, who was leaning on the right side of the doorway.

"Very nice plan, going up every floor--"

Yuffie glowered at him, "You knew?! And you still let me do it!" She seethed, "What is your problem?!"

"It was very, very, extremely amusing."

Yuffie didn't reply, but decided to glare at him.

"All right babe. I really didn't mean to, but it _was_ highly entertaining." He grinned, "How bout this sugar? I'll treat you for dinner. Just you. Special dinner."

She continued to glare, but then started smiling. "Fine. Dinner. But I have to go back to the inn. I really don't think I look decent enough right now, not that I care, but since you said _special dinner_. I assume you're bringing me to some fancy restaurant."

Reno chuckled, "Anything you want babe. But you look good enough." He added, "Except for that..." He reached out to tuck some hair that was falling in front of her face.

Yuffie blinked in confusion and felt her face heat up.

He grinned, "Come on, let's go." Without anything else, Reno heaved his sniper rifle on his shoulder, then grabbed Yuffie by the hand.

That, apparently, had done nothing to stop Yuffie from blushing even more.

------------------

The interior was lit with dim lights, a romantic atmosphere, Yuffie would have to say. It wasn't too fancy, she noticed, but it was fine with her, considering she wasn't wearing the nicest things in the world, and plus, she didn't want to act all elegant. She liked this restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, and it wasn't too cheap.

As they sat down, her hands found the menu and began reading it. Her eyes were growing wider and wider by the second. This place was positively expensive! She looked up at Reno and found his amused glance. "You are aware of the price, right Reno?"

"Yeah, I said you could have whatever you wanted. I know it's not too fancy..." He looked around, "But I'll be sure to bring you to a fancier place next time you're up to it."

"No! This is great, I love this place..." She gave a smile. "But... next time?" Yuffie asked, raising her eyebrow, "Since when did I say I would go out with you a second time?"

Reno shrugged, "Never. But I'm sure you'd die to go out with me once you fell for me." He gave a wink, then added. "Babe."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "You don't stop, do you."

"No." He gave a charming grin.

Yuffie had to smile at that. "You're queer."

He chuckled, "Why thank you." Then he began looking at the wine list, and he looked up, "Red wine?"

"Uh..." Yuffie cleared her throat, "No, I'm all right."

"You sure?" He grinned, "Come on. Just a little. Plus, you've gotta learn how to drink sooner or later. Why not now?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "I don't trust you."

"That hurt." He held his heart.

She sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "You're really, really queer Reno."

Both Yuffie and Reno, after a few long minutes, had decided that they both wanted steaks. For appetizer, the two of them ordered some soup, then, "And a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon 2000"

Yuffie looked up in alarm, "Just one--"

"Two cups." Reno said, and smiled charmingly to the waitress. She blushed and left with the orders, almost tripping on her feet on the way.

Yuffie, on the other hand, raised her eyebrow, "Do you really need to charm every woman you see, I mean, it really is kind of frustrating when a man takes you out to dinner, then flirts with some woman..."

"Jealous?" He chuckled.

"No." Yuffied quickly replied, almost too quickly. "It's just that when you take someone out to dinner, and let me remind you, _you_ came up with the idea. You do _not_ flirt with someone. You pay full attention to your date."

He smirked, "Date?"

She glowed red, "You know what I mean Reno..."

A bigger smirk cross his face, this one more evil than before, "So... I have to pay full attention to you. Fine with me..." His eyes twinkled mischievously, "So who was your first kiss?"

Her eyes opened in shock and she felt her own face go five shades redder, "I... Wha-at? Pardon me?" She asked.

"So who was your first kiss?"

"I... I don't think I need to answer that question. Don't you think it's a little too personal?"

"No. So who was it?" Reno asked.

Under her breath, she mumbled something.

"What?" He asked.

She glared at him, "No one!"

Reno sat there for a second before he started chuckling, "You can't be serious. How old are you now? Nineteen? Twenty? So who was it?"

Yuffie's temper flared, "Well, I'm _sorry_ I haven't had my first kiss. Unlike _somebody_ I know, I'm not a complete whore. When I was younger, all I ever wanted was Materia, and when I started being interested in guys, I had to like someone out of reach... So here I am... _Eighteen_ and still haven't had my first kiss yet." She flushed.

He was astonished. Eighteen only? He almost choked. So that makes him seven years older than her. And that _also_ makes him a bloody pedophile. _But... _He thought to himself, _she doesn't seem like she's eighteen at all. I had no idea she was sixteen or seventeen when she joined AVALANCHE... wow._ His mind brought him back to the conversation, "Out of reach, you say?" He asked. _So the brat does like someone..._ "You know babe... I wasn't really that out of reach. I gave you my number!"

She almost went red in the face again, "I never said it was you... You stupid conceited Turk."

Dinner flew by quite quickly. They talked, insulted one another, and Yuffie got to learn quite a few things about Reno... One, he was an absolute bastard. Two, he's too self-centered for his own good. Three, it was...kind of amusing to talk to him. Especially arguing. To most onlookers, they might seem like they were in conflict, but the two of them were, in reality, having a good time.

What more could Yuffie have wanted? Free food, free dinner... free drinks... and getting drunk just a _tiny wee bit_. And someone she could actually _talk_ to. Not someone like Cid, or Cloud, or Barret, or like... Tifa. Cid was someone you insult without humor, Cloud and Barret were people you avoided talking to, Tifa... Tifa was someone to talk about serious things with... Something like girl talk...

Dinner had flew by, and after they had finished the wine, Yuffie was feeling slightly dizzy. Reno paid the bill and it was then he realized that Yuffie was actually having trouble walking. He helped her up from her chair and started out the door.

"So where am I dropping you off babe?"

She put a hand to her forehead, "Inn... Remind me to never drink again. I can't even walk properly."

Reno looked at the woman in his arms, "Who knew you couldn't even drink a cup of red wine without getting drunk? So where is the inn?"

Yuffie tried to hit him, but missed horribly, "Hell if I know."

"Fuck." Reno cussed. They had no idea where the hell her friends were stay... So what could they do? Reno decided to drop her off at his house and let her sleep on the couch for the night, and then they'd go to the headquarters the next morning and get AVALANCHE to ask them where they were staying.

When he arrived at the front of his house with great difficulty, Yuffie was already more than half asleep. Reno had had to practically drag her back to his house.

He struggled with his pant pocket for a few moments before he pulled out his keys. Then, he proceeded to shake Yuffie awake.

"Wha...?" She asked groggily.

"We're here." Reno said.

She blinked tiredly, "oh." Then, she opened the door as she almost tripped, and turned around. "Thanks for walking me home Reno. Really appreciated it."

Reno raised his eyebrow, all the while wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Really, thank you." Yuffie asked. When Reno didn't stop it with her queer looks, she rolled her eyes, "You're queer." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that was too close to the mouth for Reno's comfort. "Is that what you wanted?" She yawned, "Good night Reno!" She then slammed the door in the face of an astounded Turk.

When the shock wore off, Reno sighed as he tried to turn the knob; he then realized she had locked it. Sighing again, he unlocked the door again. _She is so fucking wasted._ He thought, and then carried on to his room.

Only to see a certain Wutain ninja on the bed, wrapped in his covers...

Again, he sighed softly, all the while studying the ninja. _She is kind of adorable._ Removing his navy jacket, he sat down on his bed and lay down on the side of the bed that wasn't already taken.

For the rest of the night, he gazed quietly at the matured woman.

------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed it. More Reno/Yuffie soon to come! Oh, and drools... Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children coming out soon! I can't wait... Reno's in there too... He looks so sexy! Either way, yeah. I'm going to continue looking at the new ff7:ac background of Reno now. See ya next week!

-Crystal Snowflakes


	5. Chapter 4 : You're Next

Chapter 4

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Another chapter!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me in _any_ way... And it really is quite a shame.

------------------

Yuffie groaned quietly as the sunlight shone in her eyes, disturbing her peaceful rest. And she felt a big headache. She then attempted to grab the sheets to cover her eyes, but her hands didn't find a sheet. Annoyed, she snatched the pillow she was sleeping on and covered her eyes.

A moment later, she heard a deep chuckle from behind her as pillow in her hands were ripped from her grasp.

"Wake up Princess."

She shot up like a rocket and glared at Reno with a mixture of surprise and anger. "What the hell are you doing in my room Turkey?"

"Look around babe." He said, "My room, my bed. My house."

She looked down at her body, partly surprised that she was still wearing them.

He chuckled again, "No I did not rape you. You came into my house and slammed the door on me than slept in my bed. Of course, I wasn't about to go sit on the couch, so here we are."

"Oh." Yuffie answered. Then started snickering at the fact that she had slammed the door on a Turk. And then she remembered what she had done at the door. She blinked quickly for a few seconds, then touched her mouth, and looked at Reno's cheek. "Please tell me that was a dream."

"Nope." He chuckled at the disgusting face Yuffie made, "Come on now babe. It wasn't that bad. Anyways, go get ready, I'll make you a little breakfast and then we can go to the headquarters to see where your idiotic friends are staying."

She stared at him, gaping, "You? Breakfast?" She snickered again, the kiss on the cheek last night forgotten... for now. "I really hope you don't end up burning it."

Reno narrowed his eyes, "You really don't have to eat it, you know."

She grinned and shoved Reno playfully, "Come on Turkey. Let's see how good you are at cooking."

He glared at her, "You are such an ungrateful brat."

"Now, now... Be nice." Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

------------------

"Where is Reno?" Elena muttered to herself as she glanced at her watch again. Apparently, she had said that a little too loud, because the next second, Barret snapped.

"The hell should I know?! Do I look like a god damn mind reader to you?"

The office door opened loudly as Reno sauntered into the room with Yuffie following, "Now, now, Mr. Mayor." Reno gave a big smirk, "you're going to pop something."

Barret ignored the Turk completely, "You brat! Where were you last night?!"

"Uh..." Yuffie gulped as she watched AVALANCHE look at her with curiosity and part anger for walking in with a Turk. "Well..." She gulped again, "You see... Reno and I went to check where exactly the bullet was shot from, then he invited me for dinner... And by the time dinner was over... I..." She looked at Reno helplessly.

Reno shrugged, "She wasn't aware which inn you were staying at, and your phones were turned off, so I let her stay over for the night."

A silence.

Then chaos erupted. "You stayed at **his** house?!" "Have you lost your mind Yuffie?" "The hell were you thinkin'?!" "Fucking Turk!"

He shrugged again, "She slept on the couch. No biggie."

AVALANCHE had started yelling all over the place without stopping and Yuffie glanced at Reno amusedly. _I wonder what their reaction would've been if I had told them we slept in the same bed..._ She mused. Reno glanced her way, and as if he read her mind, he smirked.

It had taken several more minutes until everyone settled down.

Yuffie, to be truthful, was very grateful of what Reno had done, although she would never admit it to him. And of course, she was glad none of the AVALANCHE had called on their bluff about phoning them... She was drunk as hell...

"So..." Reno started, "It really is still the same as yesterday. There is no news about anything at all. Until we have a message from the kidnappers or any clues at all, there really isn't anything we can do but recheck the information. Some of you might want to ask the people passing through where the rifle was set up. There might be something we missed. Some could stay and go through faxes, phone calls, anything to see if anything strange has happened these past few days. I mean, there really isn't much--"

Phone rings cut Reno's voice off. Reno frowned in annoyance.

Everyone looked at each other for a second before Barret realized it was his own phone. "Yo." He greeted, then proceeded to walk towards the door. Halfway though, he frowned, then he hung up.

"Is it Marlene?" Tifa asked.

"Naw. Some fuckin' weirdo. Probably some lil kid playin' wit the phone... Imitatin' those horror movies out there." He gestured to the windows, "You're next." He imitated a scary voice. "Kids." He sighed.

Reno too, sighed, "Anyways, like I was saying. Do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. Go try to look for clues, rest, jump off a building... Like I said, I don't give a flying fuck."

"I'm guessin' you gonna go rest like a lazy ass, eh? Fuckin' Turk."

"No." Reno looked at Barret impassively, "I'm going to listen to all the phone records from the past few days."

Barret shrugged it off, "Well, I'm gonna go and see if I can find anythin' you didn't last night." Without a word, he disappeared through the door.

"I'm going to get some fucking sleep." Cid too, left.

After Reno had ordered Elena and Rude to do the same thing yet again (they didn't complain, mind you), Tifa, Yuffie, Red and Reno were left.

"So... Like I said, phone calls. If you want, come. If you don't, whatever. But just a warning, it's a damn boring thing to do."

------------------

Yuffie had her head on the table, almost asleep as she fought to keep her eyes opened. Reno and Red, on the other hand, were as wide awake as they could be. Tifa seemed restless.

Yuffie whined, "Aren't you bored of this yet? Can't we take a break or something? It's almost lunch."

Reno hushed her as he paused, "For the last time brat. Stop talking. I can't hear when you do. And I didn't tell you that you had to stay. Leave whenever you damn well please, just stop being such a nuisance."

Tifa stretched, "Well, how about this. Since Yuffie and I are getting a bit restless, we'll go buy lunch for you. What do you guys want?"

"Anything is fine." Red said.

"You Reno?" Yuffie asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing."

"But..." She protested.

Tifa pulled her arm, "Come on Yuffie. Let's go." Once they got out of the room, Tifa looked at Yuffie, "So." She started, "Where should we go. Just get them crappy food from the cafeteria, or should we go out, have lunch and _then_ bring it back to them?" A small playful grin tugged at her lips.

Yuffie laughed, "I think you know what I'd pick!"

------------------

They had ended up going to a small casual restaurant. The ambiance was pleasant, the room bright and cheerful, the aroma of coffee lingered as well as delicious food.

Yuffie had ordered a soup and some chicken strips. She was starving. Tifa, on the other hand, ordered lasagna. As Yuffie watched the food being served, she felt her stomach growl horribly as she began to drool.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Very." She grinned. "So Tifa, how are you?"

"Not too great... Reeve kidnapped, not knowing how we can save him... That can really damper your spirits." Tifa smiled, "But I'm sure we'll find him soon enough. Despite the fact that I dislike the Turks, I have to admit that they are very good at their job..."

Yuffie looked at her, "I'd have to agree... Professional killers... I admire Reno for being able to know how thick the glass was, everything. He had explained guns to me when we were on the rooftop. And man, you should've seen the way he assembled that sniper rifle..."

Tifa smiled, "Seems like you're a little too awed to be just admiring him." She winked.

Yuffie blushed, "Wha?! What are you talking about Tifa! Puh-leeze. Not him. Never him." She made a gagging noise, "Grossness!"

A laugh.

"Sometimes, you are so mature and yet, at times like this, you remind me of your sixteen year old self. It's times like this I forget how old you actually are."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Thanks." She muttered, mocking sarcasm. "I mean, it's not like I haven't heard enough of this. _Yuffie you're so flat. Yuffie you look like a boy. Yuffie you're a tomboy_." She imitated.

A smile broke on her face, "You're a beautiful lady Yuffie. You'll be the Lady of Wutai, and you'll be stunning."

"Thanks" She said genuinely.

At that moment, the food had arrived.

It was tasty.

While Tifa was eating like a lady, Yuffie was gobbling down food as fast as her mouth would allow her. She often choked on her chicken and fries, which resulted in her face turning green from the lack of air, which caused Tifa to be worried and amused.

When Yuffie, once again, choked. Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yuffie. The food isn't going to run away. Slow down, or you'll end up throwing all of it up."

After that, Yuffie had slowed down... But just barely.

Halfway through their meals, they ordered food for their male companions. Tifa had decided to get Red a steak and Yuffie decided to get Reno two orders of chicken strips... One for himself, of course... And just maybe a _little_ for herself. After all, she did deserve it. She had gone all the way down to a restaurant to get it back for him. Not that it really needed any effort...

When the takeout, too, had arrived, they paid for the bill and began walking towards the building once again, enjoying the peaceful surroundings that was once chaotic and bitter.

------------------

"Here you are!" Yuffie exclaimed as she opened the door in a loud manner, only to be glared at by Reno once again.

"You never learn, do you?" He said murderously, but glanced at the food in her hands as he paused whatever phone call he was listening to.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "I have half a mind to not give you food for being an ass."

"Give it."

She rolled her eyes again, "Fine. I don't want to bicker with you like a little kid." She dropped the bag in front of him.

When Reno was sure that Yuffie wouldn't take away his food, he looked up mischievously, "Like?"

"Shut up Turkey."

The amount of bickering during the meal had been, to say the least, amusing. Tifa and Red had looked back at forth at the two squabbling children. At times, Tifa was almost sure they were going to kill each other and rip their own hairs off their head, but the strange thing way, she could always see a hint of playfulness or amusement.

"You're stupid."

"No, you're stupid."

"Nice comeback brat."

"Nice hair Turkey."

"Like you could talk you stupid tomboy."

"Stupid Turkey with long hair."

"You--"

"As much as we'd like to sit here and watch you two argue like little children, we really have things to do." Tifa interrupted, "So if you don't mind, finish what we have started and _then _we can go back to listening to you two fight."

Reno shrugged, "Fine."

"Fine." Agreed Yuffie.

Reno hauled his legs on the desk, then pressed the play button to the radio, his face once again serious and attentive, listening to every detail there is.

Three minutes passed without anything.

Seven minutes passed.

Twelve minutes passed.

Fourteen minutes passed.

Yuffie was about to open her mouth and start whining when Reno looked at her and put a finger to his mouth in a grave manner.

_**Mr. President...**_

Yuffie felt an involuntary shudder of disgust at the voice.

The next two words sent everyone's mind reeling.

_**You're next.**_

------------------

Author's Notes: Whee! Much shorter chapter, but I wanted to end it in suspense, although it's not really that suspenseful. I hope I did this well though. Anyways, hope you enjoyed again!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, November 28, 2004


	6. Chapter 5 : They've Got Him

Chapter 5

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Well, here's another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the support and enjoy!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me. cries

------------------

Tifa glanced around the room, a knot of fear in her stomach, "Barret..." Then she grabbed her PHS quickly and dialed his number.

Everyone watched her movements quietly. They were all anxious and hoping that it had just been a fluke. When Tifa sighed in relief, their worries decreased. "Barret! Where are you?" A pause. "I see, so you're still near the rooftop... Look Barret. We discovered something here, and we're really concerned about you, so please, come back and if you see anyone else, tell them to come too. I'll explain when you get—" She frowned slightly, "Barret? Barret? Are you here?"

Her face paled as she removed the PHS from her ear, "They've got him."

Yuffie, without another thought, grabbed her own PHS and began dialing Cloud's phone, "Have you seen him?" She cussed silently, "Please, look around for him, we'll be down as soon as we can." She checked to see that she had everything, then turned to Red, Reno and Tifa, "I'm going to look for him."

She dashed out the door and thumped the elevator button, followed closely by Reno, Red and Tifa. "I'll come with you." Reno told Yuffie, "We don't want anything happening to anyone. Red and Tifa," He turned around, "Look around and we'll meet back in a couple. If you find anything, phone Yuffie." They nodded in acknowledgment. "You might want to call the others as well."

When the elevator door opened and reached the lobby, Yuffie was about to run out of the building, until someone grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on Yuffie. It's not safe running around like that, and plus, I know Midgar better than you."

Yuffie glared at him, then shook her head, "You're right, but let's hurry up."

Reno jogged around Midgar with Yuffie's arm in his hand. Everything seemed normal... Nobody was yelling bloody murder, nobody was laying on the floor with blood all over his body... Until they saw a crowd gathered around at the opening of an alley.

She yanked her arm away from Reno and ran into the crowd and Reno followed. His eyes widened slightly at the sight. It's been a while since he himself has seen such a gruesome scene... A few bodies were in the alley... One on the wall with a sword through his neck, the other sitting against a wall with one through his heart... Blood splattered everywhere. His eyes glanced at Yuffie to see how she was doing and was surprised to see her eyes slightly glazed over.

He flipped open his cell phone and dialed a number, "'Lena." He greeted, "Look, I don't have time to explain this, find Rude and the both of you come down--" Reno growled "I don't give a flying fuck what you're doing at the moment. Just listen. The alley next to Cheers Bar. Check the bodies, see if you find anything. While you're at that, find AVALANCHE's number and tell them to phone the others and get here as well. They need to know. I'm going to bring Yuffie to my house, she seems to be in shock." He glanced around, "Yeah, Bye 'Lena."

He looked at Yuffie and held her, "Come on, we're going back to my house."

------------------

Yuffie opened her eyes and to her surprise, she was in Reno's bedroom once again. She closed her eyes and as her mind wandered around, her face paled. She remembered the blood and brutality... And she pulled the covers over herself, hoping that no harm had come to Barret...

"You all right babe?"

She opened her eyes to see Reno leaning on the doorframe casually. "I need to get out of here."

He raised his eyebrow. "You're staying right where you are. You're in no shape to go anywhere."

"Don't order me around, damn it!"

Reno had completely ignored what she had said, "Elena and Rude are already at the scene. AVALANCHE should be there as well. It's taken care of. Just rest and we'll meet up with them later."

She looked down, _I'm so weak... I can't even save my friend... _"What happened?"

"You were partially in shock. I brought you back so you could get some rest."

"...Thank you."

Reno cleared his throat uncomfortably, "I'll get you some tea." A few moments later, he returned with a cup of tea in his hands to see Yuffie struggling with the pillows. He put the tea down on the bedside table and helped her.

She cracked a smile, "You know, I could've done it myself." She took the cup from the table, "Thank you again."

Several minutes passed until Yuffie couldn't stand it anymore, "You know Turkey... I won't bite you. You can sit down without worrying."

Reno chuckled and sat down while he leaned his back against the wall, "So how are you doing?"

Yuffie didn't answer for a while. "Horrible." She finally said, bitterly. "I couldn't even stand that... Partially in shock... And here I was, always thinking how strong I was..."

He shook his head, "That was pretty brutal... And plus, it's been a long while since you've seen something like that..."

"I guess so..." She looked down again, 'Do you think he's okay? Barret, I mean... And Reeve..." She paused, "Why us though...? We didn't do anything wrong..."

He shrugged, "You'd be surprised at how many people hate you, even if you have never done anything wrong." Then he looked at her, "But I think they'll be okay. We have to do something soon though..."

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Reno's body stiffened.

She didn't seem to have noticed. "If something had happened... I don't know... I've never told them how much they had meant to me... All I ever did was be a complete pest..."

"I'm sure they know."

She continued, "They are the only friends I have ever had... Those in Wutai were there for me because of who I am... A Princess. They didn't care about me." She sighed, "AVALANCHE..." She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, then looked up.

Reno looked down at her again, wondering why she was looking at him. And for a moment, he was filled with the urge to just kiss her. And he was incredibly surprised when he felt her lips on his cheek the next second. And the next moment, it was gone. He didn't know if he was hallucinating it or not, but when he looked at the blushing ninja, he knew he wasn't.

"...I... I'm sorry." Yuffie whispered.

He shrugged, "No worries..."

"Reno...I--"

He shook his head, "Don't say anything. You don't want to, believe me. I'm nothing but a womanizer, murderer, bastard... A Turk, remember? I'm the one who dropped the fucking plate on Sector 7 and killed hundreds and thousands of innocent civilians... Remember?"

She closed her eyes, "Yes I do. Believe me, I think about it all the time, but hear me out." She sighed quietly, "We had our own thing we had to do back then... Ours was to save the planet, yours was to do whatever Shinra, Inc. asked. I don't blame you... I know you did a lot of horrible things... But... Every time I think about it... you know what I think?"

He raised his eyebrow in question.

"I don't care. I really don't fucking care." She gritted her teeth, "All those months at Wutai working, I thought about you all the time and I always thought about the evil deeds you have done, but I really don't care about them... Even during the quest to save the Planet, I thought about you..." She paused, closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

Reno said quietly, looking at the young woman beside him.

------------------

"Seems like nobody's here yet." She looked around the conference room. She then sat on top of table and looked out the window. She tapped the table to get Reno sit as well and when he did, she leaned her head on his shoulder again. "...So much has changed in the past year..."

"Yeah." Reno agreed. He didn't seem to be bothered by her leaning on him.

"It had seemed so long ago." She sighed, "I miss the days when I could travel around the world and kick the shit out of you."

Reno raised his eyebrow, "You mean the other way around."

She frowned, "No, I always kicked the shit out of you. Always, always, always." She chanted.

He chuckled, "I'm sure."

For moments, they sat there in complete relaxed silence, but a second later, the peacefulness was shattered. Reno jumped off the table gracefully then turned around to face the entrance of the room.

It slammed open.

From the door emerged Elena and Tifa who were carrying stacks of paper, Cloud seemed to be holding onto a bag of heavy material, Cid was smoking, Rude was in the rear and Red had strolled in. Both Elena and Tifa dropped the stack of paper simultaneously.

"It's all the information we could find on the Saw." Elena told Reno.

He raised his eyebrow, "How do you know they did it?"

Rude walked forward and gave Reno a sheet of paper. Out of curiosity, Yuffie leaned over Reno's shoulder while she was still sitting on the desk to read it.

_**Those who get in our way suffer.**_

_**-The Saw**_

He looked up, "Steve Johnny, Harold Berry, Gabriella Ross?"

Elena nodded. "Yeah, them. I managed to find quite a bit of information on them, most of which were crimes they committed during the past decades..." She paused, "To my surprise, I you and Rude's name in their records..."

AVALANCHE looked at the male Turks, a look of distrust on their faces. Yuffie on the other hand, had a confused frown on her face.

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I'm not surprised." The corner of his lip quirked up slightly. "After all, we were all from the slums... We stole shit together, worked together... That is, until we heard about the Turks. We had planned to join it together, but only Rude and I were hired. Long story short, we made a shit load of money and became famous, or infamous, whichever way you want to put it, while they were stuck in a fucking hellhole. We met once in a while by chance. They'd tell us about their miserable lives, we'd tell them nothing. Slowly, we drifted apart, and that was the end of it."

"Are they dangerous?" Tifa asked.

He shrugged, "Last I heard, they weren't as dangerous as they are perceived, but as far as I know, they were intelligent... More intelligent than the common slum kids anyways. I heard they made a little group called 'The Saw'." He chuckled, "Horrible name in my opinion. We call ourselves Turks, what do they call themselves? Saws?" Closing his eyes, he started talking again. "I never thought I'd have to face them in battle though..." When his eyes snapped open, they were glowing. "But now, I really don't have a fucking choice. Don't get me wrong now. I'm not being sentimental. I really don't give a shit. It's just another enemy... with a little connection in the past." A wolfish grin appeared on his face, but then he shook his head mockingly, "Although they were intelligent, they still are dumbasses..."

Cid lit his cigarette, "Not very fucking smart to mess with AVALANCHE."

"Or the Turks for that matter." Elena smiled.

Red stretched his back, "Now that we have discerned who is behind this... predicament, where do you suggest we find them?"

"That," Reno replied. "You leave up to the Turks." When no one opposed, he began walking out.

"Wait Reno!" Yuffie said, "I'm coming along."

He shrugged, but stayed where he was, waiting for her to join him.

Yuffie smiled as she reached him and when they were about to walk out of the conference room, she felt a firm grip on her arm. She turned around to see Tifa's concerned face.

"I think it's better if you stay Yuffie. I want to talk to you."

Yuffie frowned, "I'm sure it can wait. We can do that later tonight."

Tifa shook her head, "Now Yuffie."

"Fine." She muttered, clearly annoyed.

Reno, knowing that she wasn't going to join him anymore, nodded a farewell and left. The two remaining Turks followed behind.

"What?" Yuffie snapped as she slumped down into a chair. She was very irritated, to say the least. Instead of finding information on Reeve and Barret's kidnappers, she was stuck here, talking. Not that she was any help, she knew, but still... She had wanted to learn. _And plus,_ she admitted to herself, _I wanted to spend the time with Reno..._

"Please..." Tifa started, "I really mean no harm, but don't you think you're spending just a little _too_ much time with Reno?"

Yuffie shrugged.

"Have you forgotten why they've done to us Yuffie?" Cloud asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Not you too, Cloud!" She sighed and shook her head, "No, I haven't forgotten. But they were doing their orders while we were doing what _we_ thought was right. And plus, Reeve trusts them, why can't we? And do you remember? He helped me at Da-chao." She looked around to see disapproving glances sent her way, "Either way... It's his past. We all have our pasts... I don't care about what he's done. That is all I have to say." Slowly, she stood up from her chair and followed the path that Reno had taken less than five minutes ago.

Somewhat in a bad mood, Yuffie stormed into the elevator and rode it to the cafeteria. There, she grabbed a smoked salmon sandwich, which came with a salad. She sat down on a chair glumly and had a big bite of her sandwich. When she was done the sandwich, she played around with her salad. When she looked up, she almost slipped off her chair in shock. "R...Red! What are you doing here? And for that matter, how long have you been here?"

"Tifa was worried about you, but so are we all..." He looked at her, "I've been here long enough to see that you didn't appreciate our concerns."

Yuffie shook her head, "No! It's not that... It's not that I don't appreciate it, just... There are times where I think I can make my own decisions... I know I'm the youngest and I know what everyone does is for my own good, but..." She paused and looked him in the eye, "Is it really the best for me? Is it really what I want in life?"

He smiled kindly, "It is their opinion. And while we're at that Yuffie, what _is_ it that you want in life?"

She shrugged, "I don't really know."

"Do you like him?"

She looked up at him, confused. It took her a few moments to understand what he had meant, "Ew... No. Grossness."

If Red could raise an eyebrow, he would've very well done that.

She gulped, "Okay. Fine. Just a little."

He closed his eyes, "I am not against it Yuffie, please believe this... And neither will Tifa be. But consider what Cid, Barret and Cloud's reaction would be. I do not think Vincent is going to think much about it, and neither will Reeve." He sighed, and then looked at Yuffie, "Your life, from this moment onwards, will be a very difficult road Yuffie. Whatever you do, I shall be proud of your accomplishments. You have done us all proud with the maturity you have showed already."

"Thank you..." She said quietly.

"And don't forget, if this works out for you, there might be a chance that there will be a lot of people opposed to it... Pick what you want the most. Do not waver from your goal, no matter the cost." He gave another kind smile, "I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye." She said again, quietly. "And thank you, again..."

------------------

Author's Notes: Hoped you guys enjoyed that. If you don't mind, leave a little review! Oh, and if you want to be on the mailing list, just give me your email and I'll be glad to add you on it. Not that it really does anything... I mean, I update every Sunday. So yup. See you guys!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, December 05, 2004


	7. Chapter 6 : Musings and Thoughts

Chapter 6

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Hrm, a question to all readers. Should I do a lemon, or should I not? And if yes, should I upload it to this story, or should it be uploaded as a different story?

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me. ...That really sucks.

------------------

Yuffie sat in his house, her face glum and troubled. For the first time in her life, she looked around carefully. It wasn't very clean, but it was much better than what she had expected from a slob like him... And she'd really have to agree that his place was in a much better state than how she left her room back in Wutai.

Several empty beer bottles were lounged across the coffee table. The cigarette tray had a few remaining stubs. A few sheets of old newspaper were on the table as well.

Sighing softly, she looked out the window. It was getting dark out, and Reno still hadn't returned yet. She was concerned for his wellbeing, but she knew very well that he could take care of himself... And plus, he was probably just looking for information...

Looking around once again, she wondered yet again why she had come here. Perhaps to hide? Maybe she wanted to see Reno? Her mind was confused, her thoughts blurred, always remaining on that one conversation she had with Red this afternoon.

What if he was right? What if one day, she would have to choose between the Turks or AVALANCHE? It was going to be so difficult... She sighed again, _But then again... Who knows what might happen then? For all we know, Reno was just a small crush of mine that went away overtime. I might get married to Cloud for all I know._ She wrinkled her nose in disgust, but started chuckling to herself at the idea. _Maybe I'll give up this pathetic daydream of getting together with that Turkey. What's so good about him anyways?_ She snorted. _Stupid, conceited, ignorant, murderous, womanizing slob._ Funny thing though... It was what Yuffie had liked in him. She liked the fact that he was so different from everyone she knew... AVALANCHE, they were a bizarre group, but... The fact that Reno was somewhat dangerous drew him to her. And the fact that she'd know if she told Godo about him, her father would probably have a heart attack. And maybe the fact he was so cocky and could piss so many people off... And then there was indifferent and dangerous atmosphere around him...

She sighed dreamily as she fantasized about his somewhat blue and aqua eyes... And she flushed at the image of how she had pecked him on the cheek earlier today.

Her musings ended when the door slammed shut and her eyes looked straight up. And still, she couldn't keep the blush off her face.

Reno raised his eyebrow in a calm manner. "What are you doing here babe? And for that matter, how the hell did you get in here?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too, ass." She stood up, "If I had known you'd be so against me coming, I wouldn't have come in the first place. And plus, being a ninja has its advantages." Even as she was talking to him, she couldn't make the blush go away.

He sighed tiredly, "I'm really tired tonight." He looked up at her warily, "I'm in no mood to argue with you so if you want to stay, go ahead. Although I don't suppose your friends are going to be too pleased with that decision. I'm going to take a shower then go straight to bed."

She flushed again and scolded at the fact that such an innocent sentence could make her so embarrassed. She cleared her throat, "It's none of their business where I stay anyways. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

"You can take the bed, you know." He said.

She frowned, "Then where are you sleeping?"

He gave a quick wink, "The bed."

It took all her will to not turn as red as a tomato, and it didn't succeed all that well... "Uh..."

"Anyways, shower." He turned around and started towards the washroom, then turned back again, "Oh, and are you a little warm? Your cheeks look a little red. Should I turn on the air conditioner?"

Her eyes widened, _And I thought he didn't see the blush!_ "No! I mean, no... It's okay."

He nodded, "All right." He turned around, just a little too quickly for her to see the amusement in the man's eyes. His lips were half a smile, half a grin... _Just adorable._ He loved to make her embarrassed, angry... It was just so different for her than any other woman he had met. He shook his head slowly as if lecturing himself. _Man, Reno... You are getting soft._

------------------

As he came out of the shower with a towel on his bare shoulders, he raised his eyebrow at the empty living room. _Maybe she left... Oh well._ He felt a sense of gloom, then brushed it away. Slowly, he walked towards his room, only once again, finding a ninja wrapped in his covers, sprawled on his bed. "You must be fucking kidding me." He muttered to himself, but felt his lips quirk up slightly.

He approached the covers and tried to remove the covers from the ninja's grip without waking her up. After a few long moments, he finally succeeded. Sighing in relief, he climbed into bed quietly and wrapped the covers around himself as well. The second his head hit the pillows, he felt his heavy eyelids close tiredly and before he fell asleep entirely, he felt someone touch his arm and grasping it. His lips curved into a smile.

_G'night babe._

------------------

She woke up when she got sick of the sounds of raindrops on the roof. Groaning, she leaned on her hand as her elbow supported her head and looked at her surroundings. She looked down at where her waist was, and to her surprised, Reno's arm was curled around it. She blinked and blushed at the sight. In the position they were in, it reminded Yuffie of how two lovers would be.

She sighed softly. _I don't know how I manage, but I've only been in Midgar for two days, but I've been sleeping in Reno's bed for three times._ She looked at Reno, who was beside her, still sleeping away. _So peaceful and innocent looking... Who would've thought that he was a Turk? A cunning, heartless murderer..._

Slowly, she brought her other hand up and began absently tracing the twin scars underneath his eyes. Her mind wandered, and soon enough, she forgot she was in Reno's room at all.

------------------

Reno frowned as he felt something tickling his face. Wondering what the hell it was, he opened his eyes slowly. A hand. His gaze moved upwards, then met a pair of grey eyes. For a moment, he thought she would suddenly jump away and apologize, but when she didn't, it took him a while to notice that she wasn't even paying attention to what she was doing. He looked in amusement as he watched her eyes change colors... From light grey, to dark, then back again. He closed his eyes contentedly, all the whole enjoying her hand on his face, _if only it could be like that forever..._ A second later, his eyes snapped opened. _Where the **fuck** had that come from?_ He shook his head mentally.

As he continued watching her hand stroke his face, he spoke up, "What are you thinking about?"

She blinked, then looked at him, then at her hand, and flushed. Then she took her hand back.

Reno chuckled, but found himself somewhat missing the warmth of her fingers.

Yuffie too, joined in after. When she calmed down, she smiled, "It's just that... I've seen you for less than a couple days, but I've been sleeping in your bedroom for three times already."

Reno flashed her a grin, "It proves my point."

She raised her eyebrow in question, "What point?"

"My point that you can't keep your hands off of me." His trademark smirk graced his lips.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh stuff it Turkey." She said as she threw a pillow at him.

He chuckled again.

She stuck her tongue out, "You know it could very well mean that **you** can't keep your hands off of me."

Reno then did something very un-Renolike. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. To a flat-chest brat like you? What do you take me for? A pedophile?"

Yuffie chuckled, "If you say so Reno." Looking at the time, she frowned, "Come on Turkey. I'm cooking breakfast for you this morning."

He frowned, 'Do you even **know** how to cook?" He asked as he watched the ninja exit through the door.

She turned around and looked back into the room, then gave a wink. "Nope. Why do you think I offered to cook?"

Reno could only pray that she wouldn't burn his house down.

------------------

To Reno's relief, Yuffie did not burn down the kitchen and to his surprise, she had managed to cook up something decent.

She shrugged, "Everyone assumes I can't cook 'cause I'm a brat and a kid... Don't ask me why they still think an eighteen year old is a kid. I had to cook for myself too, you know... Before I joined AVALANCHE and all..."

"I see." He said as he cut another piece of sausage to stuff in his mouth.

She sighed, "It kind of hurts sometimes. It's been so long, and sometimes, I still feel as if they don't trust me. But I guess I deserve that. I did betray them... Stole their materia..."

Reno decided to keep quiet.

She shook her head, "Well, are we going to Shinra again today? And can we please not walk? It's raining."

He gave her a grin, "Don't like the rain much?"

"Shut up." She scowled as she munched on her toast.

"We'll take the car today."

"You have a car?!" Yuffie grinned.

He raised his eyebrow, "Yes I do."

------------------

Ten minutes later, he regretted his decision of telling her he had a car. "For the love of God! Do you even **have** a fucking license?"

"No! But that's not the point Reno!"

"It is _exactly_ the point you brat! You will _not_ be driving if you do not have a license!"

Yuffie sulked, "And why the hell not?"

"One, you might ruin my car. Two, I don't trust you behind a steering wheel."

She flung her arms, frustrated, "I will not **ruin** your friggin' car! And you _have_ to trust me! I won't kill you! I promise!" She gave him her puppy eyes, "Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase Reno?"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty pleaaase!?"

"For the last time Yuffie! NO!" By this time, Reno had already reached his car and while fuming, he opened his door, got in, and slammed it shut. Then he scrolled down the windows. "You will _not_ be driving this thing. Either you get in and shut up, or you can walk in the fucking rain alone."

Furious, Yuffie too, opened the car, then got in, and slammed it shut. "Stupid fucking Turkey. I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

Yuffie gritted her teeth and looked out the window, completely ignoring her companion's existence.

A few moments later, everything had calmed down. Yuffie was still looking out the window though. "I don't like the rain..." She muttered as she watched the drops of rain roll down the window.

Reno raised his eye in amusement, "And why not, dear Princess?"

She shrugged, "It's wet, and it gets sticky and gross."

He chuckled. _Typical Yuffie reply._

------------------

Tifa, somewhat worried, picked up the phone next to her bed as she dialed Reno's cell number. Yuffie hadn't returned the night before, and her maternal nature was taking over. When she heard the click of somebody picking up, she sighed in relief. "Reno?"

_Tifa? What is it?_

"Reno, I was just wondering if you've seen Yuffie. She didn't come to the inn last night, and I—"

_Yeah, she's here. We'll be at the conference room in— For **fuck's** sake Yuffie! I am talking on the—_

Tifa almost rolled her eyes at the childish outburst, then watched as Red walked into the room with feline gracefulness. "Look, if Yuffie is safe, that's fine. Don't bother—"

_Hey Tifa! Sorry, I just had to grab the phone from Turkey here. So how are ya?_

"Fine Yuffie. Well, look. There really isn't anything we can do... So if you'd like, you have the day alone."

_Oh, okay. So no meeting?_

"No. Just have some fun. And... Next time you decide to not come back to the inn, call and tell me. I was worried sick last night."

_Well, you know I can take care of myself! Either way Tifa, I've gotta go. Turkey here is whining about his cell phone battery going to waste. See ya later!_

"By—" There was a click. She sighed tiredly.

Red studied her quietly, "Yuffie?"

Tifa nodded, "Yeah." She said quietly, "I assume she stayed over at Reno's last night..." She laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think he'll be good for her?"

"Only time can tell, Tifa."

She sighed, "I really hope it's a fling or something." Then a few moments later, she chuckled, "Who am I kidding? This is Reno... Reno of the Turks, the womanizing drunk and murderer. And Yuffie is just a little girl too... Too young... I just hope she realizes it before she gets hurt..." She closed her eyes, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Red shook his head, "A person grows with experience. If you keep making choices for her, you are not assisting her, but doing the exact opposite. From time to time, we tend forget that Yuffie is eighteen already. She is an adult in human years and as well as the Lady of Wutai. I believe she will do us proud, and that she will decide rightly for herself."

"But it's Reno, Red... Do you not worry for her?"

"I do worry, but it is her life and it is only her that can make the decisions."

She sighed again, "I know... But like I said, I can only hope that Yuffie remains unscathed... I can only hope that it is a silly crush..."

To that, Red did not reply. He had a guess that a small connection between the two had started a long time back. And he, in one way or another believed that it wouldn't be a silly crush... He sighed inwardly. _At the end of the journey, Yuffie would be a complete different person, whether we like it or not._ He then left the room quietly, leaving Tifa to her own thoughts.

_Yuffie and Reno... _It was almost mind-boggling how the two of them might end up being a couple... A loud-mouthed immature ninja and a cold heartless Turk... _Even the two of them, the most impossible couple of all, with a gigantic age gap, are ending up together... Why can't Cloud and I?_

She opened her eyes as a familiar thought entered her mind. _Because he has never forgotten the stunningly beautiful Ancient that had left all their hearts empty and mournful._

------------------

Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed it! A little more humorous, with Reno and Yuffie fighting like little children. Next chapter, more reffie :)

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, December 12, 2004


	8. Chapter 7 : Just a Little Longer

Chapter 7

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I've estimated that the story will be another ten chapters or so. Oh, and early update because I've gotta go to work today, so yeah... I guess it's good for you guys cause it'll update earlier :) Anyways, yeah. Enjoy! And I've decided that I won't put any lemon. Thanks guys.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me... sulks

------------------

"You're going to drive me insane one of these days, you know that?" Reno muttered as he held the umbrella over Yuffie's head.

She shrugged, "Not my problem. And plus, this isn't so bad... We don't have anything to do today! So let's have some fun... I doubt you do that often anyways." She looked up at him, "Do you?"

His eyes held a glint of playfulness, "If you call drinking and sex fun, yes, I do have fun all the time."

Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Thanks Turkey. I don't need to know about your sex life." _...I really don't want to know, because it forces me to think that the possibility of anything between us is pretty slim._

"Jealous?" He asked.

She snorted, "You wish Turkey." She started looking around again, "You know, it's only the second time I've been to Midgar. Last time, it was when I saw you in the tunnels..." She gave a short chuckle, "We were still saving the world back then. Gawd I miss those times."

He nodded, "You know, this is what used to be Sector 7."

"Really?! You mean it's the Sector where you—" Yuffie slapped her hand on her mouth abruptly, then took them away, "I'm sorry." She said when she blushed charmingly. "I didn't—"

"Don't worry about it." He cut her off, "It's the past, like you said. Come on." Reno continued while he walked.

Yuffie caught up with him, "I was just surprised... I mean, the way Barret and Tifa talked about it, it seemed a lot worse. I guess they were just exaggerating."

"No." He said quietly, "It was a lot worse. The debris was piled up so high. I have to hand it to Reeve though... In such a short time, he had managed to clean it all out and make a decent place out of it." He shook his head, "Sometimes, I wonder how many people died that night..." He sighed.

Yuffie, feeling a little sorry for him, thought of something quickly to get his mind off the topic. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards a jewelry store. "Hey! Look!" She smiled softly as she glanced at something that caught her eye. "Isn't that so pretty?"

Reno raised his eyebrow, "I never knew you had it in you."

"Had what in me?"

"What women always have. Their love for jewelry." He gave a grin.

Yuffie smacked him upside the head, "I know I'm a flat-chest ninja, but I'm still a woman, you know."

Reno chuckled, "Glad to know you admit it yourself that you were flat." He fended off Yuffie's smack. "So which one do you like?"

"That one." Yuffie pointed, "The silver chained necklace with the star pendant."

"Why don't we go in and get it then?"

She shook her head, "No! Of course not..." She smiled fondly at the necklace, "It only means something if someone gives it to you."

Reno almost rolled his eyes again, "You women are all so sentimental."

"Oh hush!" she exclaimed. "So..." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, "What kind of woman would you like to marry?"

He shrugged, "Never thought about it. I'm not the one-woman type of man... And even if I were, I don't think I'd ever marry."

"Why not?"

"Just not who I am, and the fact that I love women too much to marry then." He replied, grinning. "What kind of man would _you_ like to marry?"

She looked up at the sky. "I don't know... Maybe someone not perfect."

He raised his eyebrow, "And here I thought, all woman wanted perfect men for their husbands."

She chuckled, "I always thought I'd marry someone perfect... But... I don't know. I think I'm sick of them." She sighed quietly, "Everyone around me is perfect. Or near perfect. They don't really have any flaws..." She trailed on. "Aeris, Tifa, Red..."

"They're not perfect." Reno said.

"But they're as perfect as humans can get... or in Red's case, as perfect as animals can get." She replied, her voice growing lower and quieter by the second. Shaking her head as she looked down on the ground, she walked ahead. "Come on Reno, let's go somewhere else."

His eyes trailed her figure, all the while thinking how different of a figure she had now. A honking horn shook him out of his reverie and to his horror, the truck that honked was no more than a few meters away than Yuffie. And she didn't seem to have heard it at all. Acting fully on impulse, he dropped his umbrella and ran up to Yuffie, then jerked her away from the street. "What the **fuck** were you thinking?!" He yelled as the truck drove through, the driver cursing like a sailor out the window.

Her eyes were glazed over slightly, "I'm... I'm sorry."

His anger evaporated at the sight of her eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked as he brushed the now soaked bangs away from her face and bent down to grab his umbrella.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. "Nothing... Just..." She sighed, "It's just that... sometimes, I miss Aeris..." She sighed, and when she opened her eyes, any evidence of her tears were gone. "Come on Turkey. Let's go get some lunch!"

"We _just_ had breakfast a couple hours ago."

She shrugged, "So? You said it yourself. It's been two hours ago. Come on! Let's go!" She whined.

"All right, all right. Fine." Reno held his hands up in defeat. "No need to get bitchy."

"Oh shut up you." She flashed him a grin, "Come on." As she was going to walk ahead again, she felt Reno grab onto her hand. Confused, she turned around.

He shook his head, "I'm not letting you walk alone again. There's no way."

She frowned for a second, about to start an argument when she stopped herself. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Are you really afraid for my life, or do you just want to hold onto my hand?"

_Two can play that game._ Reno thought to himself. He bent down so that their noses were almost touching, "I don't know babe. What do you think?" He could feel her breath quicken and her face flush faintly as her eyes widened slightly.

_**Snap!**_

Reno blinked as a bright light flashed. Then glanced beside him to see a boy that looked no more than eighteen with a camera. "Hello! Would you like to take a picture? They're only 100 gil each!" He gave a grin.

"Sure!" Yuffie nodded, shaking herself away from him, her face still flushed, her breath still a little too quick for it to be normal.

"Come then! It's pouring out here!"

------------------

When they were dried up, they sat down in their seats and drank their own cup of tea that the teenager had offered.

"Well, do you want to pose for me?" The boy asked.

Without a word, Yuffie sat up and stood in front of the camera.

"Mister?" He asked when Reno didn't seem to move.

Shaking his head, Reno moved from where he stood and walked beside Yuffie.

"Well, you guys are dating, aren't you? You don't look like much of a couple to me!"

Yuffie was about to protest when she kept her mouth shut at the last second. Feeling playful, she stuck her tongue out playfully.

Reno on the other hand flashed his trademark smirk, stuffed one hand in his pocket and the other one, he wrapped around her waist carefully.

"Perfect." The boy smiled. After the picture snapped, he looked up, "How about this? Go to how you two were before I interrupted!"

"I don't think that's such a good—" Yuffie disagreed.

Reno grinned, "Now, now babe. Are you afraid of big bad Reno?" Then he winked, "Or do you just think you can't keep your hands off of me?"

Yuffie's eyes flared, "Yeah right, Turkey. Keep thinking that."

Without another second, Reno wrapped his arm around her waist once again and bent his face down towards her. She flushed. "I told you. You can't keep your hands to yourself." He grinned.

"I..."

He bent down even lower as his arms tightened around her and he yelled at himself silently. _Stop! Reno you stupid son of a bitch! Stop this second! _But he found himself, for the first time in a long while, losing control of his actions when his eyes met two pools of soft silver eyes.

His eyes softened slightly and brushed his lips against her gently. He felt her eyelashes brush against his skin as she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. When he was about to close his own and brush his lips against hers again, he was interrupted by a flash again.

"That was **perfect**! Wow, you guys are the best couple I've in a long while!"

Reno cleared his throat as he let go of Yuffie somewhat regretfully. _It wasn't supposed to have gone this far..._

"So all I need now is your address and names, and I'll send them over as soon as I can. How many copies do you want?"

"Umm..." Yuffie started, "How about two sets of them?"

The boy nodded, "That's great! I'll give you a discount, those were really nice pictures. Would you mind if I kept a set?"

"I guess not..." Yuffie muttered.

"So can I please have your name?" The boy asked.

Yuffie nodded, "Yeah. My name's Yuffie and this turkey here, he's Reno. As for the address, ask him." She pointed at Reno.

Reno, without a word, wrote down his address on the boy's little notepad.

"Just pay when I delivery the pictures. Those were great! Thanks again guys!" The boy grinned widely, and then disappeared.

"So..." Yuffie said quietly.

Reno ran his hand over his hair, "I need to get drunk."

She shook her head, "It's barely noon Turkey. If I disgust you that much, I'll leave."

_It's not that._ He had wanted to say. He was scared of what he had done just a second ago... _I fucking enjoyed that..._ "No. Come on babe. Let's go have lunch, then we'll do some shit together. I'll bring you to a bar tonight."

She raised her eyebrow, "Remember the last time I drank?"

He chuckled, "We're just going to have to make sure you don't get drunk off your ass. You're legally allowed in a bar, aren't you?"

"No. I'm still eighteen."

He shrugged, "Close enough."

She shook her head as a grin appeared on her face. "You are really a bad influence, you know that Turkey?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I do know." He gave a smirk. _She's only eighteen, you fucking pedophile._

When he turned around and wasn't looking, Yuffie found her hands on her lips, her face still rosy and her heart pounding.

------------------

"So what do you recommend?" Yuffie asked as she swung her legs around childishly.

Reno shrugged, "I'm getting a beer. Don't want to get drunk tonight, work tomorrow. It's a good thing they didn't ID you."

Yuffie snorted, "Don't want to get drunk?" She rolled her eyes, "If my memory serves me right, _you_ were the one who said you needed to get drunk earlier today. And for the identifying, it's because I _**look **older_ than I am, Turkey."

He shook his head, "No fucking way. It's because the bar owner saw the Turk uniform and didn't want to be at the end of my gun barrel."

"Scared of you? A Turkey? Funny... Hah!"

"What? Am I not intimidating?" A smirk appeared.

"Hell no." She replied, then rolled her eyes and caught sight of the waitress approaching as she thought to herself. _Not intimidating, just frighteningly attractive. _ She shook her head, disbelieving her own thoughts, then said, "Hey. There's our waitress. What the hell am I ordering?"

He shrugged, "Hell if I know." He then glanced at the waitress. A smirked appeared again and he whistled wolfishly.

For the third time that night, Yuffie rolled her eyes. She then mumbled to her companion, "Doubt she'll even _look_ at you, you scrawny Turkey."

"Wanna bet?" He whispered back.

"No." She made a sickening face, "I don't want to gag. I'm just here to drink, not to watch ugly people trying to hit on waitresses."

He raised his eyebrow, "Ugly?"

"Yes, ugly. Did you not hear me the first time I said it?" She asked innocently.

He shook his head, "I'll show you the way Reno of the Turks picks up chicks."

She snorted to herself, but watched as the scene unfolded. The second the waitress had arrived at their table, which was at a dark corner in the bar, Yuffie knew she had lost. The waitress' cheeks were already slightly crimson, her eyes flickered over to Reno more than enough. Yuffie almost grabbed her shuriken more than one time, the desire to throw it towards the ditzy waitress unbearable. The worse thing was seeing Reno glance over her way more than once, amusement clear and knowing how she was feeling. At first, it was nothing to be jealous of. Reno had ordered two beers, made small talk... But then it became a little more difficult to listen to when they started calling each other pet names. Just the thought was enough to make Yuffie boiling mad, and very sick.

Instead of paying attention to them, Yuffie looked around the bar, their voices still audible. It was darkish, some of the customers were talking in quiet voices to one another, others were yelling and screaming, some were shouting profanities. The piano was playing in the background, but the sounds were mostly muffled by the conversations of the consumers. The atmosphere was warm and cozy, the seats comfortable and soft...

Her eyes drifted to the blonde her companion was flirting with. Her hair was blonde and smooth, her eyes emerald green... _Just like Aeris'._ Yuffie looked away for a moment, collecting her thoughts and recomposing herself so that Reno wouldn't see what he had today. She was wearing a tight black tank top, undoubtedly showing her curves and her bosom that was not any smaller than Tifa's, speaking of which. Then her black skirt... Yuffie mentally retched at the thought that anyone could wear something so... so... tiny! And then she remembered how it attracted Reno to her. And she became envious, which of course, she denied, even to herself.

_Stupid ditzy blonde with her stupid skimpy skirt. I hope she catches a cold... Then maybe freeze to death... Gawd. What the hell is she and Reno talking about? And where the hell is my beer anyways? Stupid Turkey. I hate his frigging guts. First he fucking kisses me and now he flirts with some slutty waitress. God damn it. I want my frigging beer. Now why the hell did I like this scrawny piece of shit in the first place? Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"HEY!"

Yuffie almost stumbled off her seat. "What?" She snapped.

"Beer's here." Reno replied.

When she glanced up at the table, a beer stood. "Thanks." She mumbled, then noticed the absence of the waitress, "Where's your waitress of a whore anyways?"

His eyebrow raised in amusement, "Gone." He took a sip of his beer.

"And when was that?"

He shrugged, "When I found out she was only nineteen. Sometime when you were daydreaming."

_Nineteen?! Gawd... What the hell do I do? I'm only eighteen..._ "Oh." She looked at Reno, who took another sip of his beer. Following his act, she too, took a sip of her beer. And promptly wanted to spit it out, but swallowed it instead. "What the hell is this shit?"

Reno held it up, "Midgar beer." He said dramatically, "The shittiest beer on Earth."

"Why the hell are we drinking it then?" Yuffie asked as she took another taste of the bitter fluid.

"It's the only beer they sell here. It's still alcohol, good enough for me." He smirked as she made another face.

------------------

After half a dozen beer, Yuffie only drinking two and already faint, they had decided to head home. "Come on Turkey." She slurred, "Let's go home."

"Home as in the inn or my house?" Reno asked as he put down enough gil for the beers.

"Your house." She replied.

Reno, sighing, dragged her up and supported her the whole way home. "Last time I ever drink with you babe. You seriously can't hold your liquor."

"Wasn't my fault. You wanted to get drunk, I was just keeping you company!" She replied, and then giggled.

"Remind me again why I let you drink?"

She shrugged, "Dunno. I'm not that drunk though. Just... giddy... and dizzy." She said as she grinned upwards to him. "Veeeeeeery dizzy."

Reno almost laughed at the expression on her face. "Come on babe. You are going to collapse."

Ten minutes later, as Reno was trying to lock the door to his house while Yuffie was stumbling in the house, trying to find Reno's bedroom, his cell rang. "Yeah?" He answered.

_It's Tifa. I was just wondering if Yuffie was coming back to the inn tonight._

Reno glanced at the door to his bedroom, "I don't think so. I think she's going to be staying—"

"_Reeeeeno! Where are_ _you?_" Yuffie yelled from his bedroom.

He sighed inwardly, "Yeah, I think she's going to be staying tonight."

_All right then... Well, take care of her and I swear, if you hurt her in any way, I will come and kick your ass._

"Yeah, yeah. Will do. See ya." He hung up, then walked towards his room. To his surprise, the whiny female ninja hasn't collapsed in bed yet, but was sitting up and looking at him in a peculiar way that made him... precautious. He considered sleeping on the couch, but then, decided against it. It _was_ his house. Slowly, he walked against the bed and sat down.

Yuffie was still looking at him, and she slowly advanced towards him. "Reno..." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked, careful of her every movements. When he knew what was going to happen, he held her away, "Look babe. The alcohol is messing up your brain. Just go to sleep and you'll forget this tomorrow."

"I'm not drunk Reno." She said clearly.

He almost rolled his eyes again, "All drunks say that they're not drunk."

"I'm not drunk..." She whispered.

His aquamarine eyes looked at hers. And for the second time that day, he kissed her.

And although surprised, she kissed back.

Despite the warnings in his head, he kept on kissing her, believing that tomorrow, she would not remember any of this. _Just once more. Just a little longer..._

------------------

Author's Notes: Erm, I might have rushed their kissing scene a bit... If I did, let me know :) Thanks guys. But yay! Reffie! :) **Oh, and should I do a Christmas special?**

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, December 19, 2004


	9. Chapter 8 : Relief

Chapter 8

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Boxing Day! Oh, and it's updated later than usual because I was busy doing Boxing Day shopping this morning. Ha ha. :) Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 does not belong to me... mopes

------------------

When he awoke, he glanced down at the woman who had curled herself at his side. Her head was on his chest, his arms around her waist and he couldn't help but think of how alike they were of two lovers embracing each other in their sleep. He shook his head, clearing the thought of his mind. _She's eighteen. She was drunk. I was sober. We were both lonely and I needed to get fucking laid. Reno Chalmers does not bond with anyone._ He was about to get up when another thought crossed his mind, _and plus, she wouldn't remember. So what's the point anyways? We didn't do anything._ The kisses they shared last night came back into his mind. He shook his head again.

Moving Yuffie's head off his chest and onto the pillow, he got up slowly. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and headed towards the showers. He needed one badly anyways.

When he was finished with his shower, he was about to wake Yuffie up when he heard his voice coming from the living room. Slowly, he walked towards it.

"Reno... I..." She stuttered slightly and flushed red, not knowing what to say. His naked chest had done nothing to help her in any way.

_Yeah, I know. You were drunk, you're sorry it ever happened. You're sorry you kissed Reno of the Turks. Now what else is fucking new?_ He thought to himself, annoyed at how easy it was to guess what her thoughts were.

"I wasn't drunk Reno." She said quietly, then her voice became louder, "I remember what happened last night... I wanted that."

Reno glanced at her, curious and partly shocked, although he had hid it incredibly well, "Wanted it?"

She nodded.

A grin appeared on his face slowly, "I told you. You can't keep your hands off of me. So who was it that said that a certain Turk was scrawny and ugly?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Me. You _are_ scrawny and ugly. I'm just attracted..." ..._To someone seven years older than me... Oh dear Yuffie. What will AVALANCHE say when they hear this? What will Godo say? Or the whole Wutai population!_

Reno sat down beside her, his chest bare.

Slowly, she leaned on his shoulder. "Reno?"

"Yeah babe?"

She gulped, "I know the kind of person you are... I know, you don't tie yourself down. No commitments, just one night stands, I know. But I just wanted to let you know..." She cleared her throat softly.

"Damn right." He said, but looked at her head that was sitting on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes, "I don't know what I'm feeling for you Reno... Maybe it's something that will go away in time, maybe it's not. But I think... No. I know... I know it's something very special..."

_No commitments Reno Chalmers. No obligation, no responsibility, no nothing. Being a Turk is enough, you don't need more burden. Remember? That was the reason you never had any girlfriends. One night stands._ He glanced down at her head and at that very same second, she looked up. "...We can try." _That was **not** what I was going to say._

A small smile formed on her lips.

And he found himself congratulating himself for saying something right, and then he closed his eyes and once again, closed the gap between their lips. _Just give her what she wants. Besides Reno, it's not going to last. Soon enough, she'll grow out of this and when that time comes, I can go back to my non-responsible relationship. Just this once, I'll try this. Just once._

Then a final thought came in his head, _you really are a fucking pedophile Reno Chalmers._

------------------

_Just this once, just this once..._ Reno thought to himself. _What are you? Fucking insane?_ He snapped at himself. _Why the hell did you tell her you'd fucking try?_

For several minutes, he had been pondering about why he agreed to try in the first place. _She didn't expect you too, fucking Reno... You just had to be a fucking dumbass and tell her you'd try..._

He groaned softly and muttered under his breath, "Stupid brat. It's all _your_ fault. If you didn't tell me about your feelings... Fuck."

"What are you mumbling to yourself about now, Turkey?" Yuffie came out from the washroom, her hair in a complete soaking mess as she tried to dry it with a towel.

He raised his eyebrow at the sight of Yuffie wearing his t-shirt. It was obviously too big for her, seeing that it was reaching past her knees. And then he had to use all his willpower to look away from her bare legs as well as the t-shirt that was getting damp from her hair...

"So?" She asked again.

He composed himself quickly, "Nothing. You just took your damn fucking time brat."

Yuffie frowned, "It was just fifteen minutes. Stop whining Turkey." She rolled her eyes. "Come on Reno, let's go out for breakfast."

Reno looked at her up and down several times, "With that?"

She looked down, "No you stupid Turkey." She said as she chuckled, "I'm going to go change."

He smirked impishly, "Need help?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, you big pervert!" As she walked into his room, she scrunched up the towel in her hands, then threw it at the smirking redhead.

It barely missed his head as he started chuckling. _Life is going to be very different with her around..._

Little did he know, the woman in his room was having the exact same thought.

------------------

"I wonder if it's going to snow this Christmas." Yuffie said as she glanced out the windows while rubbing her hands together, attempting to warm herself up.

Reno too, looked out, squinting his eyes in the process. "Naw... Not in Midgar anyways. The Meteor fucked up the temperature quite a bit. Maybe in a few years... If you want, after this whole AVALANCHE kidnapping bit, we'll go spend a few days at Icicle Inn and go snowboarding."

She grinned, "Okay, you promised."

"No babe. I suggested it. I did not promise you."

"Promised."

"No promises." Reno said again, then added, "Brat."

Yuffie scowled, "Turkey! Always wrecking conversations..."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Just trying to get you off the topic sugar." Then he gave a grin.

She blew upwards at her bangs that were covering her face, "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

"Well aware."

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on Yuff, bring your hands on the table."

She raised her eyebrow, "Why should I? And for that matter... Yuff?"

"Yuff makes us sound... closer." He gave a smirk and wink that made Yuffie want to retch and blush at the same time, "For the love of Holy, put your god damn hands on the frigging table."

She shook her head, "What do you want to do anyways?"

Reno sighed, frustrated, and ran his hand through his hair, "You are the most annoying individual in the whole world."

She stuck her tongue out playfully, "Damn right! Friggin' proud of it too!"

"If you're not going to put your hands on the table, then sit your ass beside mine."

She shook her head again.

As if giving up the argument, Reno stood up and walked towards the seat beside hers, "You are so infuriating."

Her only response was a grin.

"Now give me your damn hands before I lose my temper and grab them from you."

Reluctantly, she gave him her hands. And to her surprise, he slipped on a mitten for her, but when she glanced at the color of the mittens, she nearly died laughing.

"Not a fucking word Kisaragi." Reno threatened. "Don't look at me like that! 'Lena made me the gloves last Christmas. It's not my fault she made it pink... She says it matches my hair."

Yuffie bit her lips. "They're very pretty and warm..." She grinned. "And pink." Then began giggling incessantly.

Reno growled as he stood up and was about to walk back to his seat when a hand grabbed his.

"Come on Turkey. It was a joke. Sit back down." He sat down. "Thank you... I appreciate your concern." She gave a smile, "Stay in this seat for breakfast... It's nice being able to hold onto your hands."

All of a sudden, an uncharacteristically feeling overwhelmed Reno and at that very second, he never wanted to let go of her hands.

------------------

Yuffie closed her eyes tiredly as she stifled a yawn.

Reno glanced at her, one hand on his wheel and the other entwined in her grasp. Then he turned his eyes back to the front. Subconsciously, he began rubbing her hand with his fingers gently. "Tired?" He asked.

She opened one of her eyes slightly, "just a little."

"Then nap. I'll wake you up when we arrive."

She was surprised by the kindness he showed her, despite his sarcastic remarks and snappy comments. Smiling, she replied. "All right. Thanks."

"Welcome."

When no reply came from the Wutain, Reno glanced at her once again, and was partly surprised that she was already half asleep. _Poor girl... Must be really tired._ A smile graced his lips.

A few minutes into the silence, Reno's cell phone had interrupted the peaceful setting.

Flipping his cell open quickly with the hand that was holding onto Yuffie's hand, he answered his phone, hoping that it wouldn't wake up a certain sleeping beauty beside him. "Who's calling?"

"It's Tifa. I really don't have time right now. Please don't interrupt me. Cid went down to get a pack of smokes because he ran out today, but during his trip, the Saw phoned him. We're heading there right now, but we hope you can get there as well, just in case we don't come on time."

He gave a momentary look to Yuffie, "Where is this place?"

"Cid said he was at some place near the Midgar Diner."

"Gotcha. I'll be there in a few. Bye." Without listening for a reply, he hung up and at the same time, with his free hand, he shook Yuffie awake. "Wake up babe."

Her eyes went wide with alert. "What is it Reno?"

"Fuckin' pilot got a phone call from the Saw. We're getting our asses there now. Put your seatbelt on."

Without a question, she snapped her seatbelt in place.

Stepping on the accelerator, Reno spun his car around 180 degrees, then sped off again.

"What the hell are you doing Reno?!"

"Cid's near the Midgar Diner. That's where we had breakfast."

------------------

Stepping out of the car at the same time, they looked around.

Yuffie looked around, her Conformer out. "We'll split up. You go left, I'll go right."

"No."

She glared at him, "Why not? Cid's in danger! If we split up, it'll go faster."

"We don't know how many people we'll be against. And plus, what if they get you too? They're after AVALANCHE, aren't they? You're part of them too. If you want to split up that bad, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"You're such a pain in the ass."

Reno pulled her by the arms, "You know I'm right. Arguing here is just wasting more time."

------------------

Cid was getting desperate. He didn't know what to do. If they could capture Barret in such a short time, they'd have an even easier time catching him. He wasn't even twice the weight of that fucker!

He was standing in broad daylight, half a block away from that Midgar Diner, hoping that backup would come soon. His weapon was drawn out, drawing suspicious and nervous gazes towards him, but at the moment, he didn't give a flying fuck about what other people thought about him. All he wanted was to fucking return to Rocket Town to his wife, safe, and at some point, kill the fuckers that have Barret and Reeve.

"You know, Highwind..." A suggestive voice sounded, "Standing out in broad daylight won't do a thing for you. We will still capture you... Only disadvantage, for you, that is, of course, is that those who interfere in _any_ way will be terminated. And by terminated, I mean killed. Brutally."

"What the fuck do you want from AVALANCHE?" He turned around slightly and caught sight of her face.

She laughed, "Nothing with AVALANCHE." She gave a catlike grin, "I'm not lying either, Cid Highwind. We want _nothing_ from AVALANCHE."

"Then why Reeve? Why Barret? Why me?"

A smirk, "Let's just say... bad luck, shall we?" She shrugged, "So have you made up your mind yet? Are you going to stay in broad daylight and have a few people killed, or are you going to be a good boy and let us capture you."

"No fuckin' way I'm going without a fight."

She smirked again, "I thought you'd say that... Your friend said the exact same thing. We just knocked him out after a few seconds... I have no doubt the same will happen to you." She snapped her fingers.

In the alley behind her, a little less than a dozen people showed.

"Gabriella... Just finish him up. I want to go play pool later."

"Harold, don't be a whiny bitch."

"Gabriella, don't be a bitch." Harold replied.

Cid, taking advantage of the argument, readied his weapon.

Gabriella snorted, "Just shut up. I'll deal with you later. Right now... I have Mr. Highwind to deal with." Smiling in quite an evil way, she drew a gun from behind her. Those around her moved forwards slightly.

"Almost a dozen against one old man." Came a voice somewhere. "Don't you think that it's just slightly unfair, Gabriella Ross?"

Suddenly, her lips curled up maliciously, her eyes showed a glint of spite as she recognized the voice and the red hair. "Reno Chalmers of the _fucking_ Turks." She spat out. "Nice to see you again, piece of Shinra scum." 

Cid glanced backwards just a second, and despite the fact that he was a Turk,** and** nonetheless _the_ Turk he hated the most, he felt relieved.

------------------

Author's Notes: Shorter than usual... Maybe it's from the amount of slacking this week because of Christmas. Been so busy doing Christmas shopping as well... But yeah, hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out by next week! Thanks guys! :) And last thing, I'm going to revise it another time, probably. I just went over it quickly because I'm lazy as hell :P

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, December 26, 2004


	10. Chapter 9 : Questions

Chapter 9

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: I'll hopefully have a Reffie one-shot out next week. I've been planning one and I've started writing it. Either way, enjoy! Oh, and **Happy New Years!**

Disclaimers: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

------------------

He gave a cocky salute to Cid as his smirk widened. "Now it's slightly better... Three against a dozen. Not bad."

"Three? Why Reno, I knew you had horrible education, but this? There's only Highwind and you." Gabriella smirked.

"Right above you." Reno grinned as cocked his head in a playful manner then readied his gun and fired right into a man's head. At that very second, Yuffie dropped from the roof and swiped her conformer in a circular motion, killing two and wounding one. Cid, with a shout, ran towards Harold and began fighting with him, dodging all the swings of his thin Wutain sword. Reno shot another two in the head before he fought hand to hand with Gabriella.

In just a few minutes, Yuffie had managed to kill off all of the men. Reno glanced over at Cid, who was still unable to kill Harold and shouted, "Yuffie! Get away of here with Cid! I can handle them."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you with these shitheads!" She replied as she watched the battle going on.

"Get the **fuck** away Yuff. I can handle them, go!" Reno yelled as he blocked a kick aimed at his face.

Gritting her teeth, she gave a nod to Cid and glanced at Reno once more, hoping that he'd be safe. His eyes met hers for a mere second. Then she turned away and left.

Harold began approaching Reno and Gabriella shot a glare his way, "Reno's mine. I'm going to kill him with my own hands..." Then her clear blue eyes shone wickedly, "So that scrawny pest... Your new conquest?" She asked, a smirk on her lips.

Reno blocked another blow of her leg as he crouched and swung his leg in a full circle.

Gabriella jumped, "Yuffie Kisaragi, the Lady of Wutai, member of the rebel group AVALANCHE. And now, the girlfriend of Reno Chalmers, the commander of the Turks." She grinned, "Not bad. But I always thought Reno Chalmers was a ladies' man."

"Still am. Always will be." He replied.

She snorted, "Doesn't seem like it."

He shrugged, "Think what you want." He glanced at Harold, "Where's Steve?"

She waved her hands aimlessly, "Somewhere in his office, probably. Maybe stuffing his face full of chocolate. Who knows?"

"Would it be wrong to assume that he's your boss?"

She smirked, "No it wouldn't be. He _is_ our boss." Then she pulled something out from her back. "Should we finish this?" Her knife shone in the sunlight.

Reno too, smirked. "Now would be a good time." Taking his time, he took out his electromag rod and charged it.

The first strike, the rod illuminated the knife.

The second strike, the knife flew from her hand.

The third strike, the rod hit her squarely on her right shoulder.

Gabriella hissed in pain as she tried grabbing the knife and standing up. Reno kicked her hands away and then the knife farther away as he pushed her back down. "You couldn't beat me ten years ago before my Turk training. What the hell makes you think you can beat me now?" Frowning, his hand reached his gun and pointed it backwards, about to shoot when he heard another sound.

"Fucking coward." Yuffie scowled as she kicked Harold in the back and set her foot on his back.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Reno asked her.

She shrugged, "Just seeing if you're all right, Turkey." She rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I know you knew this guy was behind you." She added pressure on her foot, "But ya know, I just couldn't resist saving you and then making fun of you afterwards." She gave a grin.

"Where's Highwind?"

"Safe." She replied.

Harold struggled, trying to stand up. Yuffie, rolling her eyes again, let go of him. He stood up, glaring at her, a look filled with hatred. "We'll fucking tear you up, piece by piece."

Reno, too, let Gabriella go. "First of all, Harold, I see quite a few things wrong with your statement. You couldn't even go two against me. Secondly, even if you could, you couldn't beat Yuffie one on one. Lastly, with practically every member of AVALANCHE standing right behind you, you don't have a fucking chance."

Harold snarled, "I'll drag you fucking ass down to hell with me."

Reno shrugged coolly, "Am I suppose to be scared from your threat?"

Behind them, Tifa readied her gloves, Red growled, Cloud was prepared to unsheathe his sword, Rude and Elena had their guns out and Cid, once again, readied his spear.

"We want to know where you are keeping our friends." Yuffie said as she looked at Harold with contempt.

"There is no way we would tell you, even if you threaten to kill us." Gabriella stood up slowly and walked towards her knife, then sheathed it. Then she smirked, "Farewell."

The next second, a puff of smoke had appeared and when it disappeared, both Harold and Gabriella had vanished.

"We were fortunate that Reno and Yuffie had been in time to save Cid this time..." Red said, after recovering from their departure. "From this moment on, I want everyone to have someone with them at all times."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Who the fuck was that whore in that skimpy Scarlet-like dress?" Cid muttered harshly. "Same with that moronic wannabe Turk in a black suit." He didn't seem too joyful that he had been saved by a Turk.

A smirk appeared on Reno's face. "That Scarlet dress look-alike was Gabriella Ross, and the wannabe Turk in a black suit was Harold Berry."

------------------

"So we've settled that Tifa is going to stay with Cloud while I am staying with Cid." Red said. "So that leaves Yuffie."

Yuffie shrugged, "I can always stay with Reno."

Tifa shot her a look, "Don't you think you've hung around him for as much as necessary? You are welcomed to come with Cloud and I."

"Naw." She shook her head, ignoring the look on Tifa's face. "I'm all right." She put her arm around Reno's as she gave a grin, "I'll stay with this Turkey."

Red shook his head, giving up the argument. "If that's what you want Yuffie."

"WHAT?" Cid spat out his cigarette. "We're letting the brat go with the Turk? For all we fuckin' know, he's the one doing all the kidnapping!"

Cloud gave him a look, "As much as I don't trust Reno here, he was with us when Barret got kidnapped, and he was with Yuffie when you were going to get knocked out. He saved _you._ If Yuffie wants to stay with him, that's fine with me. It's her life, she can do as she pleases."

"And what about Reeve? He wasn't with anyone then." He asked gruffly, knowing he had pretty much lost as he started walking towards the exit. "I swear," He muttered to himself, "That brat better just be fooling 'round with that Turk or she's gonna find herself cursed at."

------------------

"Yuff?" Reno asked as he stared as his monitor.

"Yeah Turkey?" She twirled around in the chair.

"I've gotta head out and do something."

She raised her eyebrow, "Do what?"

"Turk business." He replied curtly. "Be a dear and go have dinner with 'Lena. I'll see you tonight sometime."

"Elena? Why Elena? And for that matter, why can't she go? And when tonight?"

He sighed, "'Lena because I'm going to be going with Rude to find some shit out about the Saw and I don't want you alone. She'll be with you until I come home tonight, and I don't know when. She'll take care of you."

She huffed, "I can take care of myself well enough."

"So could Wallace, but he's gone now."

"Why couldn't have Elena gone instead of you?"

"You're being really difficult here babe."

"I know." Yuffie stuck her tongue out.

He chuckled, "I want to take care of them. Personally." A smirk appeared, "So like I said, be a dear and go have dinner with 'Lena."

"What if I decide to be difficult again?" She asked in a teasing voice, her eyes playful.

"Well..." He started, "I'm just going to have to gag you and tie you to a chair."

Yuffie chuckled, "All right then Turkey. Go now and come back early. When's Elena going to be here?"

"In a few minutes. I'll leave whenever she gets here."

"Do I get a goodbye kiss then?" She grinned.

Rolling his eyes, he asked, "Now?"

"Do you want Elena to see it?"

Without answering, he walked over to where she sat and kissed her on the mouth quickly, "Now, be nice." Then he stood up and looked at the doorway. Half a second later, it opened up as a blond pushed it.

"Reno. Yuffie." She greeted.

"Heya Elena." Yuffie replied.

Reno nodded her head, "I'm going to leave now. Just take care of her, go out for dinner, whatever. Put it on my tab if you want. Just bring her to my house and wait till I get back whenever you're done."

Elena nodded, "All right. See ya, and take care."

------------------

"So..." Elena cut her cajun chicken, then looked up at Yuffie, "Is there anything between you and Reno?"

Yuffie looked up from her dish of baked mushroom ravioli, "To be truthful... I don't really know." She said, "I'd like to think that we do, since I think I really like him, but at the same time... I really don't know. I've asked for a chance, and he said that we could try... But... I don't know if he's just saying that to get me off his back or if he's actually interested. Or maybe he's just entertaining me."

Elena looked at her, surprised, "So you asked for a chance and he actually said he'd try?"

She looked thoughtful for a second, "Well, no, I was telling him how I thought we had something going on that felt special, and all of a sudden, he said he'd try. I know, yeah, I never expected him to say that either... I thought he'd just blow it off and tell me to get lost... But, I was surprised." She continued on, "I always thought he loved women and never wanted to settle down, not that I'm expecting him to, but imagine my surprise when Reno Chalmers said he'd try. For _me_, a member of AVALANCHE." She chuckled.

Elena nodded, "I can imagine your surprise. I'm surprised right now as it is. I can't believe..."

"Maybe Reno isn't as bad as we think he is."

"On some levels, no, Reno isn't as bad as we think it is. He may be a cold and calculating murderer, but he can certainly be a great friend, and maybe if he lets himself be, a good boyfriend."

Yuffie chuckled, "I think he'd be a good boyfriend. I can't imagine him getting a girlfriend and abusing her or whatnot."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Elena grinned.

"I don't even know if he thinks of me as a girlfriend or not. For all we know, Gabriella might be right. I might just be another one of his conquest."

"It really doesn't seem like it."

"Why not?" Yuffie asked, interested.

Elena shrugged, "From the way he acts around you, I don't think you're _just_ going to be another conquest." _Maybe a fling_, she thought to herself. "And plus, with the way he allows you to stay over at his place... I don't think there's ever been a girl that's been able to do that with him."

"Maybe it's for my safety that he lets me stay over..." She paused slightly, then added, "but do you really think so? That I won't just be another conquest, I mean." She asked.

"I don't know. I don't want to give you false hope, you know... But like I said, we'll see." Elena raised her cup of hot water like a cup of red wine, "Let's hope it's different this time."

Yuffie, too, raised her cup, "Let's hope so."

------------------

When Reno returned home, he found his comrade and a certain ninja on her couch. The ninja was napping, breathing softly while the other one looked at him. "How was it?" She asked.

He shrugged, "Couldn't find them anywhere. They're probably not from around Midgar. Nobody seems to have seen them, or claims that they haven't anyways. Since they're probably not from here, it's going to make our job a lot more difficult than it is." When he looked at the other woman, his eyes softened ever so slightly. "How was Yuffie?"

"Not bad at all." Elena gave a grin. "She was fun to be around. Surprisingly fun, actually. She didn't threaten to kill me every two seconds like the rest of those jerks, and plus, we really amused ourselves talking about you."

Reno raised his eyebrow, "Well, you must be talking about my charming looks."

Elena almost burst out laughing, "Please Reno, just go look at yourself in the mirror. Charming? More like hideous."

He shot a glare her way, "I am _not_ hideous."

"Are too." She chirped in.

He gave a huff, "Think what you want. Yuff thinks I'm charming and attractive."

She snorted, "According to Yuffie, she said you were ugly."

"She's a liar." He said in a mock sulking tone. "You women are all against me."

"Only because you're hideous."

Reno threw his hand in the air dramatically and gave a big sigh, "You're just jealous of my good looks." He gave a wink at Elena, which made her want to shudder and retch. "Either way, I'm carrying the lazy brat to bed. I'll come out and have a nice chat with you afterwards." He approached Yuffie, who was still sprawled on the couch. Putting one of her arms around his neck, he then slipped one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. Then stood up, carrying her along and walked towards his room.

"Reno?"

"Yeah?" He turned around slowly, one eyebrow raised.

She cleared her throat, "I don't know what's between you and Yuffie..." She paused, searching for words, "But... She's a good girl. She's still young and naïve. Please don't do anything that might hurt her... And for the love of Tseng, please don't treat her like a common whore. She deserves much more than that. She deserves much more than how you've treated _every single_ other woman you've dated before."

"I know." He looked down at her, "I don't know what's between us either."

"And just a reminder... She _is_ the Lady of Wutai. If anything happens to her, I can't guarantee that your head will stay where it is right now."

He looked up at her, "Thank you for that reminder, but I am well aware that she is the Lady of Wutai, which is exactly one of the reasons why I don't know what's between us. Even if I feel for her, which I don't know if I do, before you ask, I don't think anything _can_ happen. She's supposed to marry some rich Wutain, not a cold-blooded Turk that's not even of Wutain descent. I don't think it will work, no matter how much we try."

"I see..." Elena replied, then gave a playful grin, "So thinking of marriage already, are we now Reno? I can see that you can't wait."

He rolled his eyes, "Real mature 'Lena."

She laughed softly, "I know. Either way, I won't bother you anymore. Have a great night's sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

She shook her head, "No. You've got the Lady of Wutai to protect from those big bad Saws, remember? I'll be fine."

"Right." He nodded, "Well, be careful. Phone my cell when you get home."

"Yes Father." She gave a chuckle, "I'll see you sometime. Night Reno."

"See ya."

He watched as her figure left his house, then went to his room to put down the young ninja down. Checking to make sure that his cell was turned on and had enough batteries, he put it on his bedside table, and laid down on the vacant spot.

For the next half an hour, he laid there listening to the soft snoring of his companion, watching her chest rise up and down with each breath and thinking of the things that had happened within these couple weeks.

He didn't fall asleep until a certain blond had phoned him up and told him she was safe home. When he did hang up though, he found his arm curling around a certain someone's waist while he pulled her towards him. "G'night babe."

Yuffie, in her sleep and possibly in la-la-land, muttered quietly, "night..."

------------------

Author's Notes: Sorry for the one day late update. I was out the whole day yesterday, so I didn't get to finish it, plus the fact that I had to edit it, not that it makes much of a difference since I still get so many wrong :P Either way, once again, Happy New Year! Have a great day, and I'd like to tell you all how much I detest school! (I'm going back to school in two days...) Sucks that the Winter break was over so quickly... Oh wells. I'm looking forward to Spring Break.

-Crystal Snowflakes

Monday, January 03, 2005


	11. Chapter 10 : Fallen

Chapter 10

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update. I know I haven't updated in two weeks, so as an apology, I've also finished my other one-shot. It's called 'Last Time', so if you want, you can get it from my profile :) Thanks for being patient guys! Oh, and I'm going to make a new one-shot that ties in with this story... Kind of like a side story. It'll be out in a few weeks maybe? Depending on how long it ends up being...

Disclaimers: Quite unfortunately, I do not own Final Fantasy 7.

------------------

Yuffie twirled around in his chair, bored. _How long has that Turkey been gone for?!_ A coffee landed on her desk. Turning around, she looked up at a blond.

"Reno will be back soon." Elena told her, sipping her own coffee.

Yuffie nodded, "I know. I'm just bored as hell though." She whined softly, "Why the hell are they taking so long anyways? How hard can it be to get a map?"

"Reno's incompetent." Elena grinned.

"Yeah, but then that means Rude's incompetent as well." The ninja grinned as she pointed it out.

Elena took another sip of her coffee. "And why is that? How does Rude fit into this?"

She shrugged, "Well, if Reno's incompetent, then so is Rude. They **both** went to get the friggin' map."

"Maybe Reno's just fooling around again."

Yuffie laughed, "You know Elena... If I didn't know you any better, I'd think you had a crush on Rude, from the way you're defending him..."

The female Turk blushed slightly, "I'm going to finish my paperwork," she muttered something under her breath to herself, "What's wrong with liking Rude anyways?"

Yuffie's eye bulged out, "Oh my gawd!" She snickered, "You like him, don't you?"

"You're being stupid Yuffie."

"I'm so going to tell Reno!" She squealed slightly as Elena reached over and attempted to grab her across Reno's desk.

The flush was still present on Elena's face. "Don't you dare..." She warned the ninja dangerously, "Yuffie..."

Yuffie laughed as she held her hand up defensively, "Fine, fine! No telling!" She shot her a grin.

"Better not. I _am_ still a Turk, you know Yuffie..." She took her pistol out in a playful manner.

"I'm not going to tell Reno." She snorted slightly, "Who would've thought..."

Elena shot her a look yet again, "Promise you won't tell?"

Yuffie nodded as she smiled, "I promise I won't tell Reno—"

"Tell me what?" He stepped in the Turk office, his jacket slung over his shoulder with Rude following behind him quietly. At their shocked expression, his smirk widened.

Elena was standing in front of his desk, a pistol in her hand, her mouth agape, speechless. Yuffie, too, sat in his chair, shocked.

"So?" Reno asked again.

Elena stuttered, "W-We were talking about who Yuffie liked."

Yuffie scowled at her, but kept her mouth shut.

Reno's eyes darkened as he looked at Yuffie with a raised eyebrow.

The blond Turk rolled her eyes, "Don't look at her like that. We were talking about you, dumbass." _Well... It was partly true... We **were** talking about how incompetent he was until a certain ninja..._ She shot a look at Yuffie again._ ...decided to the conversation around and talking about Rude..._ She glanced at the stoic bald behind the redhead.

The redhead grinned, "I know. But I was asking about what Yuffie promised she shouldn't tell _me_."

"It's none of your business." Elena snapped.

"Oh?" Reno muttered carelessly as a smirk made its way to his mouth, "So it's about _you_, eh 'Lena?"

The blond bit her lips and said impatiently, "Did you guys get the map?"

Yuffie, who was still sitting on the chair, finally spoke up. "Nice topic change Elena. Smooth."

This time, it was Elena who scowled, "Shut up Yuffie."

------------------

Yuffie held her new cup of hot coffee, the warmth heating up her hands, her mind already drifted away from the boring topic. She thought about the Meteor Crisis and wondered how the rest of AVALANCHE were doing. Then she wondered about Reeve and Barret, hoping that they were fine and well. _If Barret isn't fine, how are we ever going to make it up to Marlene...?_

Then she thought about the old Midgar that the Meteor and Holy had destroyed, the battles during the Meteor Crisis, Shinra... Her eyes drifted upwards just for a few moments to look at the three on the couch, surrounding the coffee table with a map on top, each holding their cup of hot coffee...

She shook her head, wondering how she had ended up in their office, sitting together while sipping coffee like a bunch of old friend... Many years ago, she had hated everything that had to do with Shinra, now her friends were part of it, one of them was the President of Shinra, Inc. The man across him was currently her love interest... And he was a Turk. How had that happened?

She remembered how much she had hated the Turks at first glance because all she could think of was the word 'Shinra'. She could still remember the smell of fear, blood, and war during the War of Wutai...

How had things taken such a turn?

Her mind then set on Wutai and her father... How she despised her father. She wished her mother was still here, then she'd have a family member to talk to, and maybe her father would be less of a cranky old man...

Somehow, that had drifted from Da-chaos to Gold Saucer, then to Gongaga and Midgar, once again to the redheaded Turk across her. She began thinking of the past few weeks and how well they had bonded together right away.

Then one way or another, her thoughts had gone to the conversation between her and Elena last night...

_Gabriella might be right. I might just be another one of his conquest._

_It really doesn't seem like it._

She hoped that Gabriella was wrong and she wasn't _just_ another one of his conquest... She really hoped what Elena thought was right.

_From the way he acts around you, I don't think you're **just** going to be another conquest._

_Do you really think that I won't just be another conquest though?_

_I don't know. I don't want to give you false hope, you know... But..._

She shook her head as she looked up, giving all three Turks another momentary look. _As much as I like hanging around with the Turks, I don't belong with them. I belong in AVALANCHE... And plus, I can't continue this without any consequences... Godo will never accept the Turks or Reno, but then again, neither will AVLANCHE, especially with our relationship..._

_And plus, we don't **know** where this friggin' relationship is going. We don't even know **if** it's going to go anywhere. For all I know, like I said before, it might just be a crush, and he might just be playing along to humor me._

_Maybe I should leave him alone when I can right now. Something big is going to happen soon... Or maybe I'm just saying it because I'm a paranoid freak, but something is going to happen, and it's not going to be very pretty. As much as I like the Turkey's company, maybe I should leave... I mean, wouldn't it just be better for the both of us? A Turk and a member of AVALANCHE. Oil and water. Romeo and Juliet. Except just not as tragic._

_Okay. I get it. So just wait for the right moment, then tell Reno you want out. Then leave his life forever. Except that's not quite possible since Reeve is the **President** of Shinra and they **work** for him._ Yuffie groaned inwardly to herself._ Why is this so frigging difficult?_

_That's it! I'm going to tell him after this stupid... thing! And I'll tell him I don't want to see his face again... And I won't really care at all._ She frowned slightly.

_Then why does it hurt so much? And why does the thought of leaving him pain me?_

_  
I should really go before I fall in love with him, and we all know that's the smart thing to do. Falling in love with a Turk is not intelligent. Falling in love with Reno Chalmers the womanizing Turk is even dumber._

She looked up, then looked back down at her hands. _What are the chances of him loving me anyways?_ She sighed softly, getting the confused gaze of Elena. She shot her a grin and the female gave her a smile as she turned back to the map on the coffee table. _Maybe I should stop this before I get hurt even more... Not that I'm getting hurt now, but there's no benefit in this relationship. Either I'm going to get hurt, or we're both going to get hurt. I should really stop this before I really fall for him. It's bad enough as it is right now, thinking about him day and night... But if I fall..._ She looked up, only to meet her eyes with his pools of mako blue eyes.

At that very second, she knew it was already too late.

Despite what she thought, she had already fallen.

------------------

"So..." Elena started as she glimpsed at Yuffie who was on the balcony, who had just moments ago stood up and walked away without a word. "Thought about what she means to you yet?"

Reno looked up, "I swear to God..."

"What?" She replied instantly, defending herself.

"You and Rude..."

A barely visible blush formed on her face. "What about Rude and I?" She asked, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"Why the hell else did you think it took us almost an hour to get a fucking map?" The redheart snorted as he glared at his bald friend, "Mr. Miller right here kept questioning about the relationship between me and the brat."

"The brat and I." Elena corrected mechanically.

Reno snorted again, "The brat and I." He mocked.

"So what happened on your way to get the world map?" She asked, an eyebrow quirked up in interest.

"He cornered me and told me about how I should treat her with respect and not treat her like a common whore... Blah blah. The same shit you said to me last night when you were over at my place." He waved his hand dismissively. "I bet you," He looked at Elena, "Made Rude talk to me about that. He wouldn't bulge until I told him that she was different than everyone else."

Elena, at the same time as Rude, had her lips lifted up into a smirk. "So she's different. What else?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Hell if I know."

"Don't treat it like you've got all the time in the world!" Elena snapped at her, "One of these days, if you keep treating her this way, she's going to leave you, you know. Girls don't wait forever."

"Isn't my problem." He replied, "And plus, wouldn't it be so much better if we weren't together? Everything would be much less complicated. We wouldn't have to see each other—"

Elena cleared her throat, "I hope you're aware that Reeve **is** part of AVALANCHE and **is** her friend. Yuffie is also Lady of Wutai, so if any ball is held in Shinra, she's probably going to be there, and you're going to probably be there, which means you guys **would** have to see each other."

"Shut up 'Lena. Nobody asked for your opinion."

She gave a grin.

------------------

The Lady of Wutai held onto the coffee cup still, hoping it would warm her hands up, although it really wasn't working out. The cold air had long cooled the coffee down.

_So what do you suggest we do, Yuffie Kisaragi? You're in love with Reno of the Turks. Good fucking job, smartass. How the hell did you get into this anyways? Why the hell did you go on a date with him at Gold Saucer? Why the **fuck** did he have to save you at Da-chaos? And lastly, why did he have to give you his damn number? Why the hell did Reeve have to get kidnapped?_ She growled to herself while rubbing her arms with her right hand, hoping to warm it up.

_Shouldn't have come out Yuffie. You're freezing out here. Just go back in._

_**I don't want to see him.**_

_You're freezing to death._

_**Am not.**_

_Don't be a stubborn bitch._

_**Shut up you fuck—**_

Her thoughts ended abruptly when she felt something on her shoulders.

"Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"You're welcome." He replied smoothly, his eyes towards the sky.

She looked back, seeing Rude and Elena together on the couch, the latter one talking to the former nonstop.

"They'll be fine on their own." A sudden voice interrupted her thoughts, "They'll be together when the time is right."

Yuffie blinked confusedly, "You mean you knew?"

His eyes twinkled merrily as he chuckled, "Of course. How could I not? The talk between you and Elena only confirmed it, as well as the blush on her cheek when I said 'you and Rude' to her."

"He doesn't know, does it?" She asked, glancing back again.

"No. He's too thick to notice these things."

She snorted, "You're nice. And plus, I wouldn't talk. You're not exactly good at noticing these things."

"I noticed you, didn't I?" He grinned as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"I guess so." She replied, leaning towards him. She thought for a few moments until she opened her mouth, "Reno...?"

"What is it?"

She looked down at her feet for a moment, then looked up at his beautiful eyes, "What am I to you?" She asked, then shook her head in embarrassment, "I mean, what do I mean to you?"

A grin found its way on his face, "What is with people and asking that today? First Elena, then Rude, now ? Elena...?" She asked, dumbfounded.

He nodded, "Rude too. Surprised?"

"To say the least, yes..." She closed her eyes for a second, "But I mean, I'm not some sort of conquest, right?"

"No." He shook his head, "Not a conquest. Don't listen to the shit that comes out of a bitch Gabriella's mouth." He suddenly felt anger towards the slutty blond. It was strange, really. It had never bothered him if anyone had called some of his girlfriends a slut, whore, or whatever, but this time... He clenched his hand.

Yuffie grabbed his tightened hand and held it. "I'm sorry for thinking that way about you."

"I probably would too, if I were in your shoes."

"It's wrong of me to assume."

He looked down at her, her eyes tinted with hints of guilt. Slowly, he bent down and gave her a peck on the forehead.

She tilted her head upwards.

He caught her mouth in his.

When they broke apart, each had their own thoughts...

Yuffie Kisaragi had her suspicions confirmed, and Reno Chalmers had finally decided that she was someone different. She was someone that made him laugh and smile genuinely, someone she could trust and definitely someone that could possibly kick his ass. She was so innocent that it made him feel guilt every time he touched and kissed her... But he liked that feeling. Very much so.

"You know Reno..." She paused suddenly, not knowing what to say. "You don't have to return the feeling, I'll understand..."

Reno's mind stopped when he registered the words. "No." He said.

"...I love you."

He shook his head, "You're really too young to know what love is."

"Then what is love then?" She asked, "If I'm too young to understand, you're bound to, right? Then explain it to me."

"I don't believe in love." He muttered to himself.

She shot him a look, "I don't believe you. Maybe you weren't raised to love, or maybe something happened that made you that way, but you and I both know that there is love in this world. And I'm feeling it right now, whether you like it or not."

"You don't love me."

Yuffie almost rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Reno..."

He opened his mouth to say something when someone tapped on the balcony door. Both their heads swung over towards Elena, who was pointing at the phone. They walked inside at the same time.

"What is it 'Lena?" Reno asked, glancing at the young ninja.

She was paler than usual, "It's a phone call from Wutai. It's for Yuffie."

Frowning, Yuffie walked towards the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

_Miss Yuffie? It's Shake. Godo... He's missing._

She dropped the phone in shock.

------------------

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late, late, late update! I'm really, really, really sorry! Anyways, I hoped you enjoy that! Shakai! I was going to make the 'I love you' thingy later in the story, but seeing your last review, I decided to change it. They won't really be properly together until the really end. But yeah, either way, hoped you guys enjoyed it! This chapter will be revised later. I just wanted to update it first cause I know I was taking quite a while :P

The next chapter should be out this coming Sunday, but no promises since I have 2 midterms Friday, 2 on Monday and 2 on the following Thursday. Wish me good luck and have a **wonderful** day!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Monday, January 17, 2005


	12. Chapter 11 : Checkmate

Chapter 11

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update... banned me from updating for a week :(

Disclaimers: Crystal Snowflakes does not own Final Fantasy 7 in any way.

-

She was on his chair, talking quietly on the phone to the guardian of the Pagoda. He shook his head as he took a puff of his cigarette, all the while wondering how she was holding up.

_She loves you, you know._ He thought to himself. He shook his head again, clearing his thoughts, only to have them return a second later.

Growling to himself, he leaned on the railing to look over Midgar, his mind once consumed by the thoughts and memories of the Meteor Crisis, then somehow drifting to _her_.

Sighing softly, he flicked his cigarette away and watched it fall a few floors down until it disappeared from his sigh. He then turned around to go back into his office...

...She wouldn't part from his thoughts.

-

"What do you mean Godo's missing?" She asked, a mixture of fear and dread at the pit of her stomach. "He can't just be missing! It's just not possible Shake. Has anyone seen anyone suspicious?"

_No, not at all. We've asked around... He's just missing! He was there for a minute, then gone the next. I was with him the whole time, and then he asked for me to go get Noriko for him. When I returned, all I saw was a puddle of blood on the ground._

She frowned, "Puddle of blood...?"

_We don't know if it was Lord Godo's... And there was a note next to it too._

"What did the note say then?"

_It's weird... It said something about 'the Saw'._

Yuffie's eyes widened slightly, "Shake... I'll come back to Wutai as soon as I can, but unfortunately, we are dealing with the same problem here." She then proceeded to explain everything that happened in Midgar over the past weeks.

_I see... Phone us if there is anything new._

"All right. I'll phone if we find Godo. And if you need me, phone as well. Bye."

_Bye Miss Yuffie. Be careful._

"I will." She hung up the phone as she looked up.

His green eyes shone brightly, "It's Gabriella, isn't it?"

She only nodded in response.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She closed her eyes and relaxed into the chair, "Gabriella wasn't lying to Cid. She doesn't want AVALANCHE. Maybe she wants everyone relating to AVALANCHE?" She mumbled to herself.

"Whatever is it, go rest."

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow in the process. _Is that a hint of concern in his eyes?_ She shook her head, "No. It's all right. At least after I tell Tifa and the others about what happened anyways. Until then, I'm not leaving."

Reno looked around his office, "I assume Rude and 'Lena went to go get them?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He snorted, "Could've just called."

"Knowing Elena, she probably wanted to leave us alone and have some time alone."

"I know." He replied, "Which is why we should go. You need rest Yuff. 'Lena can explain what happened to then anyways."

"I'm not tired though."

"Right."

"I'm not!"

He sighed, "You need rest. I'm going to drag you home if you aren't going to move."

She crossed her arms, "Fine. I'll rest. But only because you're the stubbornness ass ever." Suddenly, she realized the jacket on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and handed it to him. "Here." She paused, "Thank you."

"Keep it." He muttered. "You'll get cold."

She smiled softly, "Thank you." She leaned towards him and gave him a peck.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder after he gave him a little push, "Come on. Let's go."

-

She sat in silence as she waited for Reno's cup of tea. She wondered if her father was all right, despites the fact that she really didn't like him...

"Tea." He interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled at him, "Thank you." She then attempted to take a sip, only to burn her tongue slightly. "Ow."

Reno chuckled, "A little late, but be careful. It's hot."

"I can tell." She grinned as she put the cup down. As she did so, her eyes caught sigh of something underneath the table. Out of curiosity, she pulled it out. It was a black picture album, the rim trimed with a thin silver lining. She glanced at Reno. "May I?"

He gave a slight hesitant nod.

She opened it up. The first picture of three Turks in their official Turk suit.

"Tseng, Rude and I took it a little while after I joined the Turks."

Her fingers trailed on the dark haired Wutain, her heart clenched with sudden pain as she thought about him. She flipped the page.

The next one was of the three of them in a bar, each with a beer in their hands.

"Rude's birthday." He explained briefly.

"Chronologic order?" She asked.

He nodded, "Most anyways."

Multiple of pictures were taken at bars, some of which they were smiling, some of which they were smirking. Some were of them having a drinking contest. A few of them had been Reno standing over drunks. It was made very clearly that it was taken after a bar fight with Reno standing in the middle with a smug smirk.

_I'm so jealous of you Reno..._ She thought to herself.

The one after that was of Reno in the hospital.

"After Strife kicked the shit out of me at Sector 7."

Another picture or the Turks, only this time, this one consisted of four members and not three.

"Tseng had to hire 'Lena as a Turk because I had to rest for a month or so after that... And thus, for the first time in Turk history, there are four members."

She flipped the page again. There was Reno sprawled on a couch. It was apparent that he was barely conscious at the time of the photo taken.

"'Lena thought that I'd be funny to take a picture of me when I walked to work, drunk off my ass."

Next was a picture of Reno and Reeve, side by side, grinning. There was another one of Tseng and him together, one of Tseng and Rude, one of him and Rude, one of Elena and Rude, him and Elena, Tseng with Elena. Then there was one of Rude, Elena and himself, standing in front of the wreckage of Midgar, beaming with bliss. And there was one, Reeve, Cait Sith and the three Turks standing in front of the new Shinra building.

She flipped the page and was surprised to find a beautiful young woman. Auburn hair framed her face, eerily familiar light green eyes stared back. "Who is she?"

Reno looked down, shaking his head. "Jessie."

"Former girlfriend?"

He chuckled, "No. She was my sister." He paused slightly, "Passed away over two years ago."

"Meteor?" She asked, still studying the picture of Jessie. "She looks familiar... And it's not just the eyes. I've seen her somewhere."

He shook his head, "No. She died before Meteor stuck. I doubt that you've seen her in real life, although her picture might be in Lockhart's wallet."

"Tifa?"

A small grin showed on his face. "Yeah, Tifa. She was Jessie Chalmers of AVALANCHE, a former member of AVALANCHE."

Her eyes widened, "AVALANCHE! Do they know?"

He shook his head again, "No. I'd rather that they don't. Knowing that I was related to her will only ruin and taint her image for them."

"What happened to her?"

He looked at her, his eyes darkened, "Maybe I'll tell you later. But right now... Go rest. I'm going to go out, then make sure that the rest of the planet-loving idiots know where you are."

She nodded, her hand still grabbing onto the album. "This must be really important to you."

"It is." He replied.

-

"How's Yuffie?" Tifa asked, her hands clasped tightly together, her face pale and eyes wide with worry.

Red, who was curled up underneath her feet nudged her legs gently, "Don't worry about it so much. I'm sure Reeve, Barret and Lord Godo will be fine."

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Yuffie's fine." Reno replied as he muttered, then sunk down into an empty chair and slammed his feet onto the conference table. He pinched the bridge of his nose, somewhat frustrated. "So now Godo's gone." Then he sighed, "So much easier when only the AVALANCHE were disappearing."

Cid shot him a look, "You got problems with AVALANCHE carrot top?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes, "I would prefer it if you never called me that again, Highwind."

"Shut up. Both of you." Cloud snapped as he gave them both a frustrated glare. "Reno's right. It was better when AVALANCHE was disappearing. At least we could guess and even look after each other... Right now, we don't have a single clue who they're going for next and we don't know how many have been taken... We don't even know _why_ they're doing this."

"Reeve Evan, Raymond Claymont, Barret Wallace, Godo Kisaragi... And attempted abduction on Cid Highwind." A deep voice resonated throughout the silent room as a dark figure opened the door and emerged into the room as his echoing footsteps trailed behind him.

"Vincent!"

"Valentine..." Reno greeted.

Vincent dipped his head down slightly, "Pleasure to see you all again." He looked at Reno with his crimson eyes glowing fiercely. Reno looked away.

_Raymond Claymont...?_ Tifa wondered to herself.

"So were you trying to state a point, or are you just stating the obvious?" Elena asked, her left eyebrow raised in a haughty manner.

The leader of the Turks almost grinned with pride.

Vincent's eyes glanced at the blond Turk for a mere moment, then moved towards everyone. "Reeve Evan, the President of Shinra, Inc. and Midgar. Barret Wallace, the Mayor of North Corel. Raymond Claymont, the Mayor of Junon and Godo Kisaragi, the Lord of Wutai... Last but not least, Cid Highwind, the Captain of Rocket Town. Do we see a pattern here?"

Cid shook his head as he lit a cigarette. "Presidents, Mayors, Captains or Lords."

Vincent nodded, "They have power. They are all individuals with authority and influence over a large population. If these 'rulers' are taken, chaos will occur. Residents will panic, and there will be no one that can control this place..."

"...And then they can probably do that old cliché, like taking over the world sort of thing?" Reno asked as he nodded his head, "Understood. So you think that someone here will be the next target?"

"Seeing that the President of Midgar is gone, same with the Mayor of both North Corel and Junon... There are not many more 'leaders' in this world... Other than in Wutai and in Cosmo Canyon. They have taken Lord Godo already, so my guess is that they're after either the Guardian of Cosmo Canyon or the Lady of Wutai... And seeing that Yuffie is probably alone at the moment..." He trailed off.

Cid raised his eyebrow at the words that were flowing out of his friend's mouth. It was rare that he ever talked at all... And for so much... It was almost...flabbergasting.

Reno grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open as he dialed a number.

_Hello?_ A drowsy voice mumbled into the phone.

"Yuffie. Don't ask me anything. Beside the photo album, there should be an extra set of keys. Grab them and grab your weapons, then drive over here. Fast."

_...Wha?_

"Go grab the keys and weapons and drive like hell to Shinra. We think Gabriella is after you."

_What! Fuck!_ She swore loudly for a few seconds.

Reno looked at his watch, "There should be an extra cell phone in the bedside table, top drawer. Grab it and phone when you get near."

_All right, I'm leaving right now._ She groaned, _I don't have a god damned license._

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Reno said, half reassuring himself and somewhat glad he didn't take the car today.

_I hope so. If they catch up, I'll just kick the shit out of them. Let's just hope I don't crash._ She paused. _Later Turkey._

He hung up and looked at the looks that were sent to him by his peers and AVALANCHE. "What?" She scowled.

-

Yuffie took a sharp left turn as she glanced at the rear mirror... They were slowly catching up. She cursed, then groaned. _Reno's going to kill me..._ The sides of the car had been slightly scratched, the front fairly crushed... _Oh gawd he's going to hate me for ruining his beautiful car... Should've let me drove and practice the first time when I was with him and when I'm not running away from these freaks! Stupid Turkey._

She cursed again as whoever that it was at the driver's seat. _That son of a bitch took a shot at me!_ She thought as she thought of every profanity she learned. _God damn it. How far can Shinra possibly be! _She was now muttering the profanities that had passed through her mind barely a second again, those that she had learned from Cid and Barret during the Meteor Crisis and from Reno... She took the cell phone she found at Reno's out of her pocket and dialed the number quickly, her eyes glancing at the road, afraid to crash with only one hand on the wheel.

Someone picked up instantly. _Hello?_

"Reno!" Yuffie almost sighed in relief at the sound of his voice. "I'm still quite a few blocks away from Shinra... but—" Her body jerked forward painfully, then back. Her grasp on the phone loosened. "Fucking jerk!" Yuffie shouted, both hands on the whell now. "If you're listening Reno, I'd love you to **_come_** help because this son of a bitch is slamming **_his_** car into **_yours_**. If you still want to see your car in a decent condition... **GET YOUR ASS HERE**!"

She swerved to the left as the car accelerated and chipped the back right corner of her car, making her car spin as she slammed on the breaks. Her head thumped the side of the car forcefully and she whimpered in pain.

Just a moment later, the car behind her stopped. Echoing footsteps approached the car, the young woman in the car clutching her head.

Harold grinned maliciously as he cocked his gun towards her head. "Checkmate."

-

Author's Notes: In case you were wondering, Yuffie acts this way when she sees Tseng's pictures is **not** because she loves him. The real reason in one of my one-shots and it will be coming out soon. The one-shot is unnamed right now. A slightly shorter chapter this time, but I hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless. Other than this being updated, 'Farewell' is once again updated and for those who have reviewed, if you don't mind, please do so again. Thank you very much. This chapter will be re-edited soon.

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, January 30, 2005


	13. Chapter 12 : Mistrust

Chapter 12

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Read lower notes! Enjoy :)

Disclaimers: Crystal Snowflakes does not own Final Fantasy 7 in any way.

-

Harold grinned maliciously as he cocked his gun towards her head. "Checkmate."

Yuffie removed her hands from her head, a look of indifference on her face. Quietly, she reached behind her back.

He was too smug, but annoyed at the fact that this young ninja in front of him hadn't feared him at all. "Aren't you scared of a gun pointed at your head?"

"No. Should I be?" A small smirk formed on her face.

Harold narrowed his eyes and felt a sense of dismay when he recognized where he saw that familiar smirk from. _Reno Chalmers._

All the while with a smirk on her face, she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Ice 3." She whispered.

Harold dropped his gun as a glacial sensation burned his skin. "Fuck!" When he recovered, he glared at the ninja, who had, while he was preoccupied, grabbed her own conformer and had exited the car through the passenger seat. He grimaced in pain as he bent down slightly to grab the gun. "Bitch... Playing with materia now, are we?"

The ninja grinned smugly now. "You should know that Yuffie Kisaragi always has material nearby." She glanced towards his car, "Where your friend Gabriella?" She asked casually.

"She's not here. I'm the one who's going to take you today."

_Good. One less to fight._ Outwardly, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Think you're good enough for me?"

A glint of amusement shone in his eyes. "Bring it on."

Grinning herself, she jumped on top on the car roof and flipped forward, throwing one of her shuriken and scratching him slightly on the arm.

He raised his gun and took aim, shooting a couple shots off. Finally giving up with his gun, he tucked it away and unsheathed his thin Wutain sword. "Come on Kisaragi. Let's see how good you are." He smirked.

She raised her conformer, then ran towards him in full sprint. The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed throughout the streets of Midgar over and over again.

As she dodged, he swung and when he ducked, she swiped. Needless to say, the battle was even. Yuffie winced softly as she felt her foot step on an uneven part of the street and hoping that Harold didn't notice her mistake, she reached towards the back again. "Bolt 2."

Harold flattered slightly after the attack, then smirked. "Fire 3!"

Yuffie heard herself cry out softly in pain, then felt herself being hauled up.

"Now what Princess? You're hurt and I beat you. Now what the _fuck_ are you going to do?" He kicked her ankle harshly.

She gasped in pain.

"Bitch." He snarled. "Now you're gonna come with me and we're going to make you regret were ever so smug."

"I'm afraid you won't have that option, Harold."

His own eyes widening up slightly, he looked up at the Turk. "Reno." He growled.

"Leave her alone."

"You're a fucking useless Turk, you know that Reno?" Harold held Yuffie by the neck as he took a knife out from his pocket.

She winced when she felt the knife cutting through the first layer of her skin. _Gawd. I'm like a frigging damsel in distress. I hate feeling so useless._

Reno, on the other hand, was wondering what the hell to do. Finally, he pressed a button on his cell, hoping that it was going to be Elena's phone that he had just called. When he was going to think of what to do again, he saw her counting...

Yuffie waved one finger at him, then two... Then three.

Reno gawked at Yuffie while she glared at him... Simultaneously, they did their own individual work. Yuffie kicked her leg over her shoulder as it smashed into Harold's face. Reno, taking the opportunity, took Harold by the collar and elbowed his left eye hard.

A scream of pain.

-

Elena panted as she glanced around, not knowing where her redhead comrade had gone. He had just run off after that phone call from Yuffie. She sneaked at look at the woman beside her. Tifa Lockhart. She too, was panting softly. Shaking her head, she asked, "Any idea where they went?"

Tifa shook her head, "None. I just hope they're all right."

Suddenly, Elena's cell phone came to life as it started ringing. Seeing Reno's name on the screen, she put the phone on speakers. At first, it was silence... Then a loud scream of pain echoed... Then silence again. She looked at her own cell phone worriedly.

"Let's go find them."

The blonde was about to nod in agreement when voices started yelling.

_Stupid fucking Turkey. Why didn't you move when I got to three! _A woman screeched.

_I thought **you** were going to move first. I can't very well try to hurt him when you're held as a hostage, smartass. _The man shot back.

_Why the **hell** didn't you tell me that then?_

_How? Should I say 'Hey Harold, plug your fucking ears for a second, will ya? Hey Yuffie, you move first, then I'll move because he's holding you as hostage._ The man replied again, sarcasm dripping from his words.

Tifa sighed, relieved for the moment, then amused at the sound of the two arguing like an old married couple.

Elena, who was beside her, chuckled away.

-

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Harold yelled in anguish, "You'll pay for this you fucking Turk!"

Yuffie finally looked down at the man, and the second she did, she diverted her eyes away. His left eye had become a glob of red mess... Blood was seeping quickly and his other eye was glaring straight at Reno... She looked at the redhead, then looked away again, after seeing the smoldering fire in his eyes.

"Harold Berry." Reno looked at him, a look of practiced indifference on his face, except hints of anger were shown. "Let me tell you something you worthless fucking scum. You're lucky I haven't killed you yet. Let this be a warning to your little group. We'll find you, and we'll get rid of all of you. Oh, and let this be a warning for yourself. Next time you touch her... I'll fucking empty my clip into your fucking worthless head."

"Reno..."

He turned around, his aquamarine eyes less intense than it was a second ago. "Let's go Yuff. They're probably worried about us."

-

"Harold left." Gabriella said, her teeth gritted together and fury on her face. "I can't believe that asshole left us... We were together for so long..."

Steve turned around in his chair and faced her. "He was always the weakest one of us three... I'm not surprised he left. Today, it was just a test." A sardonic smirk formed on his face. "He's lucky to be alive today... I'm surprised Reno let him off so easily, especially after he treated the girl the way he did."

"He cares for him..."

Steve nodded, "I'm well aware. The people we're against... They're dangerous."

She nodded, "I know. I wasn't a match for Reno." She frowned slightly in disgust of herself.

"Remember love..." He looked at her with a frightening smile, "He _is_ a Turk. It is no easy task to be one... Thousands upon thousands are tested... Reno is very strong, quick, intelligent..."

"He's had Turk training too."

He nodded, "That is why... For him to beat us is not hard. But if we take them like we did with the four we have... We can take over... Slowly. Without the leaders of the world and AVALANCHE to save them, there is nothing they can do."

Gabriella nodded slowly.

"I want you to do something."

"What is it?"

"Tell Reno where we are. Tell him everything necessary to get him to come."

Her eyes widened considerably, "What!"

"It's dangerous, yes... But _knowing_ when they will be coming is good. There is no element of surprise. With the security in this headquarter, they will be weary by the time they get to us, and when that happens, we eliminate them."

"But..."

He ignored her, "I want to get rid of all of them. AVALANCHE... They will get in the way of every single one of our plans... The Turks _think_ they're better than us... And plus, we still have our little score from years ago that we have to settle..."

Finally, Gabriella nodded. "How do you want me to do this?"

Another sardonic smirk crossed his face. "I want you to pretend that you are in disagreement with me... When that happens, tell them of our plans and tell them where we kept the prisoners. I will then move the guards around, make sure that there are more guards where the prisoners are... And when they come find us, we will take care of them. All our enemies will die and our score will be settled."

"When should I do this?"

"Tomorrow." He replied without hesitation. "The less time they think about it, the more careless they will be."

Gabriella grinned. _Reno Chalmers..._

-

Yuffie winced again as she felt his fingers touch her ankle.

He snorted, "How does it still hurt?"

Frowning, she shot him a glare, "Just because you put a stupid cure spell on it doesn't mean it won't frigging hurt!"

"You're such a whiny brat."

"And you're such an insensitive prick!" She shot back.

Elena, who stood beside the two, chuckled softly, "She's got you there."

Reno scowled, "Didn't I tell you already 'Lena? Shut up. Nobody asked for your bloody opinion."

"You guys seriously argue like an old married couple." She sniggered, "Especially when you two started arguing after you kicked Harold's ass."

"It's not _my_ fault! Reno was being a dumbass."

He scoffed, "Me? Dumbass?"

"Yes **you**." She replied harshly.

The blonde rolled her eyes and left the room as they began arguing once again.

-

The phone rang.

Reno growled sleepily as Yuffie attempted to cover her ears with her pillow. "Answer the damned phone Turkey." Came the muffled voice.

Ticked off, he snapped at whoever was on the other line. "What the hell do you want?"

_...Mister Reno Chalmers...? _ The voice asked meekly, as if she would get her head bitten off, which was not very far from the truth...

"What do you want?"

_This is the secretary of President Reeve... I... I just got a strange request. She says her name is Gabriella Ross and she wants to see you, Mister Chalmers._

"When was this at?"

_She called just a few minutes ago. She said your friends might also want to here this..._

Frowning, Reno sighed, "I'll be there in thirty."

_She's gone right now, but she said she'll be back at noon._

He hung up, then proceeded to look at the time on his cell. 10:48. He shook the person beside him awake, careful not to damage her leg any more than it is.

She moaned in protest.

Thus began another day with Yuffie Kisaragi, the Lady of Wutai, bitching about getting up.

-

"Everyone's here, I see." Gabriella smirked as she slammed the doors shut behind her. She looked at everyone who was sitting at the conference table.

Reno only raised his eyes briefly to meet hers, ignoring her obvious contempt for them. "What do you want, Gabriella?"

Her blue eyes flashed in a dangerously flirty way. "Gabriella now, Reno? Why the cold shoulder? Don't you remember the nights we used to scream and yearn for each other? What happened to those nights where you _needed_ me? Hmm?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, "I never _needed_ you, Gabriella. You were nothing but a slut."

She laughed humorlessly, "So cold..." She flipped her hair back, another sexy smile plastered on her face. She walked towards him, hips swaying and when she reached him, she leaned forward so that her lingerie could be seen easily. "What happened to the Reno I used to know?"

"Dead." He replied. He glanced towards Yuffie for just a short second.

Her eyes were dark, her face abnormally void of emotions. Her mouth twitched in an angry manner and her tightly clenched fists lay in her lap.

Gabriella laughed again, "I've had my fun. I'm not here just to piss your little girlfriend off." She glanced pointedly at Yuffie. "Although I have to admit it's fun seeing her so worked up." She smirked again, "I just had to tell you that Harold has left us, so instead of three, you have two to fight. But that will soon change, seeing that I have decided to leave Steve as well."

Her acting skills were incredible. They were so incredible that neither Vincent nor Reno had caught a single flaw.

"Before you ask why, Steve and I... Let's say that we had a little...quarrel. I'll tell you where they are, give you a faultless blueprint of the whole headquarters, tell you where the prisoners are and where Steve is."

Cloud looked up, "Why help us?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why not? To be truthful... Steve has always been above me. He's always been the controlling one..." Her eyes flickered angrily and her mouth twisted into a grimace. "He doesn't trust me with anything... And I have to show him who's boss. I hate people that think they're better than me."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Tifa asked, her eyes studying the blond, distrust clear on her face.

Gabriella shook her head, "You can't. You can accuse me of lying and it really won't make a difference. You're just going to have to trust me since I'm not very fond of him right now..."

"What's in it for you?" A gruff voice questioned.

"You kill him, and I am rid of him for the rest of my life. Seems like a good solution. You get your friends back and the world won't change a bit."

Reno finally spoke up, "Tell us."

"Not unless you can promise me that you'll kill him."

The redhead glanced at the rest of AVALANCHE for a second.

Gabriella thought that he was going agree to the promise so easily. She was quite disappointed, actually. She thought Reno of the Turks would put up more of a fight.

Then the leader of the Turks looked back at the blond, "How about this Gabriella..." He said rather lazily, making her shiver with nostalgic anticipation. "I'll consider your offer, but you tell me the information now or I'll sic all the AVALANCHE members on you." His eyes glowed dangerously.

She was slightly surprised at how quickly he could change. One second, he was as calm as ever and the next, he acted like the dangerous Turk he was. She narrowed her eyes, "Threatening me now, are you? That's all right... I don't need trash like you anyways." She sneered, "Headquarters is at the northest of Kalm. If you use that plane of yours, you can see it fine."

A cold malicious smirk appeared, "If I ever find out you are lying..."

She turned around, her back facing them, "You won't ever find me."

As she walked out the room, a triumphant smirk was plastered on her face. "Mission accomplished." She almost laughed in delight.

-

Author's Notes: Another shorter chapter than usual. It's cause I've been having writer's block, but meh. The story is expected to end in a few chapters... After that, I'm going to add one-shots to the back of this, showing Yuffie's life after the whole thing. A sequel will follow this afterwards. More information will be posted soon. Thank you for all the support and I hope you guys all have a Happy Valentine's Day! I _might_ have a Valentine Day one-shot. I haven't decided yet, although it's just a little late... I guess I could always make a Belated Valentine Day's one-shot, right?

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, February 13, 2005


	14. Chapter 13 : Love

Chapter 13

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimers: Crystal Snowflakes does not own Final Fantasy 7 in any way.

-

Reno exited the conference room, all the while scowling. He supported Yuffie with his arm as she limped painfully to catch up with him.

"Reno!" The ninja narrowed her eyes, "Will you stop walking so god damned fast? My ankle still hurts, you know."

He was about to glare at her and let out a string of profanities when he thought about what happened to her in the past few days. Looking down at her, he mumbled a feeble apology.

She shook her head, "I just want to know what's bugging you, Reno. Even since you've seen _her _at that meeting..." She trailed off as her eyes darkened slightly. _Are you thinking of her Reno? Are you thinking of the nights the both of you spent in bed together? Why didn't you tell me about her? I would've taken it so much better if you had... Now, I don't even know what to think. Do you still want her? What is the matter with you?_ Her hands clenched tightly again as she imagined the blond and the redhead together... She gritted her teeth.

The leader of the Turks looked at the woman, "I'm trying to figure out whether I can trust her or not... I know the oh-so-mighty Cloud is giving us a few hours to think about it, but I can't help but have a bad feeling about this whole thing..."

"We're AVALANCHE _and_ the Turks. We can beat anything." Yuffie gave him a reassuring smile that didn't assure herself much.

Reno nodded, not reassured at all by her, but not wanting to worry her. "Come on, I"ll bring you home to rest first."

She looked up at him, "Where are you planning to go after? Knowing you, you're not going to sit around at home and do nothing."

The redhead chuckled, "You know me too well, pest."

"Damn right."

-

Reno was frowning by the time he got back.

"What's wrong...?" Yuffie asked as she diverted her attention from the television to him. Two hours ago when he had left the building, he wasn't fine, but he wasn't frowning either. Now he was noticeably in a very horrid mood and once again, she had no idea what was causing his mood.

He shrugged indifferently as he put down a white bag that was held by his left hand. "The company called about the car..."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her face becoming red as a strong feeling of guilt was felt, "About that..." She trailed off again.

"Doesn't matter." He cut her off. "Company will pay for it. I'm not really worried about that at all. It's Gabriella I'm still thinking about."

_Her? Or what she was and is to you?_ She wondered. _Are you still thinking of the way you two were years ago when..._ She shook her head mentally. _Stop! Who cares about Reno anyways? He's a jerk. Right? Who are you kidding Yuffie Kisaragi. You're bloody in love with the guy!_ She sighed, "Oh." She then said outwardly. Seeing the bag on the table, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head and approached the bag. Lifting it up, she looked at the Turk. "What's this?"

"Your Christmas present."

Her eyes widened slightly, then a beautiful smile bloomed on her face. "Really?"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Reno..."

"What?" He scowled. A few seconds later, seeing her still angry face, he suddenly couldn't help it and started chuckling. Out of the blue, a thought popped into his head. _I'm glad you're **mine**, Yuffie._

"I don't like you."

He chuckled even louder, "Good. Either way, I'm going to take a shower. We still have to go back and meet _your_ AVALANCHE friends in..." He looked at his watch, "Approximately an hour."

She made a very Reno-like scowl on her face, "Good, you're stinking up the whole house. Jerk."

He snorted, "_You're_ stinking up my whole house." He then grinned teasingly, then turned around and walked towards his room, grabbed a new wrinkly suit. He looked at her for a mere second before going into the washroom, "Oh, and it _is_ your Christmas present."

Another beautiful smile brightened up the room, then she looked at the white bag sitting on the table as a childish glee enveloped her. She reached towards the bag slowly, almost as if afraid that _he_ would find out, her eyes drifting to and from the washroom. When she was sure that the Turk wouldn't leave his beloved washroom, a big grin formed on her face... _I can't believe it... So easy..._

A sudden yell made her freeze in her tracks.

**YUFFIE! DON'T TOUCH THE BAG! I _WILL_ KNOW!**

Pouting, she flopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels.

-

He looked troubled. His fiery bangs were covering most of his face... His glowing eyes were hidden, his mouth was nothing but a grim thin line... His back was slouched against the seat lazily.

She brushed her blond hair away from her face as she studied her comrade intently. She knew better than anything to think that he was asleep and being his usual 'lazy' self. She knew for a fact that he only _acted_ lazy... A Turk, especially not Reno Chalmers, was _never_ asleep on the job.

His hand twitched once in a while... From anger or whatever, she didn't know... I wasn't really a twitch, actually... One would say it was more like the clenching of a fist stopped midway.

Bringing herself to listen to the mighty hero and leader of AVALANCHE talk, she only caught the words 'blueprint', 'attack', 'tomorrow' and 'objections'. It was enough for her to guess what was being said. Her eyes trailed towards the bald beside her and an involuntary and faint blush appeared. She brought her eyes back to the hero of the world, only to find his clear blue eyes staring right back at her.

"What?" She snapped.

Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly, "I asked if the **Turks** had any objections at all. Normally, I would ask the leader, but seeing that he's _asleep_ in his chair very comfortably _during_ a conference and your other companion is practically mute, I was asking you for your opinion." He sighed, "We were discussing how we were going to—"

"Tomorrow is fine." A sudden drawl spoke up. "But I don't agree with the idea of everyone going. Yes, we are the Turks and AVALANCHE and nobody can really stand in our way, but there is _always_ the possibility of us failing. We don't know what we're against. For all we know, they have a lot more people like Gabriella and Harold there. Yes, I can take two of them on, but if they have a lot more than that, we're fucked. Having half of us back here in Midgar is necessary. Before you protest, there _are_ reasons for this." He paused, glancing over at the people, wondering if the groups of heroes were listening to him.

They were.

He felt a smug smirk tug at his lips. Ignoring the sudden temptation, he continued, "One, we are sneaking in. With a big group like this, there is no point in sneaking in. Second, we don't know if Gabriella is lying. It would be a lot better if there is backup. Lastly, Yuffie is injured. She will _not_ be participating in this mission.

"**What**?" The ninja was enraged. _Stupid friggin' Turkey thinks he can **keep** me here?_

Tifa's chocolate brown eyes drifted from one to another, and looked at her young friend sympathetically. She then nodded slowly, "Reno's right. You're still injured."

"**NO!**" She slammed her fist on the table, "There is absolutely **no** fucking way I'm staying. My **dad** is with them! I will not allow you to leave me here!"

"Yuffie..." Tifa glanced at Reno, but he didn't seem at all bothered or concerned. She felt a rush of anger. "I'll stay with Yuffie." She said quietly.

Reno nodded and ignored Yuffie's protests. "Highwind will have to go, and so will all of the Turks. That's four already."

Cloud nodded, "Fine. Vincent and I will go as well then." He looked around, "That leaves Tifa, Red and Yuffie." He looked at the red beast, "Are you all right with staying, Red?"

The catlike figure nodded without speaking.

"Fine." The head of the Turks nodded, "That's settled then." He stood up abruptly, "I'll see you all tomorrow morning at eight in front of the Highwind." He left the room without another word.

Yuffie's eyes narrowed into slits as her eyes followed his figure.

The room empted rapidly and soon enough, only two of the Turks and the youngest member of AVALANCHE was left.

Elena glanced at her companion with a raised eyebrow. Without a word, he left the room. The blond advanced towards the young ninja, and lay her hand on the younger one's shoulder. "He was worried."

"Wha?" She looked up at the blond. She wasn't aware that there was anyone still in the room... She was so angry she couldn't concentrated on anything else.

Elena looked out of the windows and at the beautiful night scenery of Midgar. "Reno was worried. He was worried at what you would say and how you would react to the news. He cares about you, a lot. He cares about what you think of him. He may seem like he was sleeping, but I know him better than that. He was only worried for you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

"He knows I can take good care of myself."

"He does." Elena agreed, "But he's still worried, especially now that you're injured... It's always hard losing someone you love..." She paused as she looked down at the young woman. "Did he tell you about Jessie?"

She nodded.

"He never told me, but I found out myself. It's hard for him to find someone to get close to... Excluding Rude and I, of course... But now that you show up... You're different from us, you know. You're don't **_have_** to stick with him since you guys don't work together. We do. But even when you didn't, you stuck to him. It means a lot to him." Elena chuckled, "I know, it's strange, knowing that Reno _needs_ someone, but he's only human..."

She sighed as she glanced out the window again, "He's lost a lot of things in his life…" The blond smiled bitterly, "He's only trying to stop having that happen to him, and the only way is to protect you. He's right. We don't know what we're going against, we don't if it's safe at all. This may be the last night I get to talk to you... Pretty bleak, I know..."

"I..." Yuffie stopped as she felt a sense of warmth. "It's just...sometimes, I don't know if he actually cares..."

She nodded understandingly, "That's how our Reno is... Always hiding from everything. All that shit about him not being scared? That's all bull."

"I just... I want to kill them myself..." Yuffie said quietly, "I want them to regret ever taking my friends and Godo away..."

"I know Yuffie..." Elena smiled sadly, "He just doesn't want you to get hurt. He wants to protect you... And despite the crap he says about not believing in love, he _does_ love you."

Her grey eyes widened as a small gasp escaped from her lips, "I..."

Elena patted her head gently, reassuringly, "Go see him."

With a small nod, she walked out of the door and towards the man she loved.

-

She walked in, surprised at the strong smell of reeking alcohol. "Reno?" She continued into the house, noticing a few new beer bottles sprawled on the coffee table. She narrowed her eyes at the figure on the couch. _I swear, he better not be drunk yet._

"What do you want?" He looked at her, his eyes glowing more fiercely than usual, his hand nursing a beer.

"Reno... I'm not mad."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. The difference was so small that Yuffie barely noticed it. He stood up soberly. "And why the hell aren't you mad? I'm not letting you go tomorrow."

She smiled softly, "I know." She sighed as she looked up at him as she approached him, "I hate how you aren't going to let me... But we both know that I'm injured and I'll be nothing but a burden. And we both know the reason why you're not letting me go."

He scoffed, "Do we now?"

She laughed softly, "Maybe not, but the number one reason that I'm not mad at you..." Her eyes glowed brightly now...

He leaned in slightly to hear what she had in mind.

"...I love you, Reno Chalmers." And without a single second of hesitance, she pulled his head down and kissed him.

Groaning, he pushed her back against a wall and began undressing her when a sudden thought entered his mind. His eyes darkened and widened at the same time. He then pushed himself away from her.

Yuffie's eyes snapped opened, "Reno..."

"I can't." He stated, looking at her flushed face, her beautiful bruised lips and her shining grey eyes. He felt like punching himself.

Her eyes darkened immediately, "Am I not good enough for you now! Or am I just not attractive enough? Is it because I'm so much younger that you don't want me? Is it because I am a child to you! Well, is it Reno! I'm asking you a question!"

"No... It's... It's because you're too special. I can't treat you like a common whore Yuffie. You're too innocent for that."

"But I want you Reno..." She said quietly.

"...I... Yuffie..."

"Please..."

"I..."

She looked at him sadly, "Is it because of Gabriella?"

"What?" He asked, surprised at the sudden question. "Her?" A sudden understanding dawned on him. "Gabriella? Fuck no! It's not her, Yuffie... I can't even _compare_ you to her..."

"Then why? It's not just because I'm innocent Reno, and we both know it. Just what is it, Reno?"

He shook his head, "All those people that I touch and those that I care for..." His mind filled with pictures of his beautiful mother, then Jessie, Tseng, Rude, Elena... And Yuffie. "All those that I care for end up dying."

And suddenly, Yuffie realized how right Elena was. She moved towards him and touched his face softly, her eyes shining with tears, "...It only happens because you let it happen, because you think you can't protect them..." She kissed him softly, "I have faith in you."

Slowly, he kissed her back...

In the morning, the two lovers would be found in their bed, their limbs entangled together in a loving embrace.

-

Author's Notes: Voilà! Done this lovely chapter! It's nearing the end guys! And I'm getting sad, but there's always the sequel :) Either way, tell me what you guys think! And keep the reviews coming! ;) Hope to see you guys next Sunday!

-Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, February 20, 2005


	15. Chapter 14 : Letting Go

Chapter 14

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Sorry for the late update... Computer virus. It's fixed for now, but I still need to get a new computer... Because I have a feeling this one will blow up soon. Either way, the story is coming to an end in a few chapters, but I will have a few extras to explain what happens after this.

Disclaimers: Crystal Snowflakes does not own Final Fantasy 7 in any way.

* * *

She didn't want to wake up, but that feeling that someone was watching her, studying her, absolutely unnerved her. She opened her eyes tiredly, somewhat surprised that the sun hasn't risen yet. Rolling over from her back to her side, she smiled as a pair of glowing aquamarine eyes met hers.

"Morning." He muttered softly.

Her gray eyes shining with mirth, she leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the lips, "Morning. What are you doing up so early, Reno?"

"Watching you." He replied, "So you don't regret?" He asked, somewhat scared.

Yuffie almost laughed at his anxiousness. "What is there to regret, Reno? I love you, so just stop feeling so... unworthy, for lack of better word." She kissed him on the neck softly, shyly. "What time is it anyways?"

"Somewhere around six in the morning." He replied, embracing her bare body for a mere second before letting go. I'm going to go take a shower." He grabbed a pair of sweatpants that was lying on the floor and turned around with a smirk. "Want to join?" He asked playfully.

A slow grin formed on the ninja's face, "Yes, as a matter of fact. Yes, I do." She then chuckled at the shocked look on the Turk's face. Wrapping the blanket around herself, still shy, she started towards the washroom, then turned around. "What are you gawking at, Turkey?" She snapped humorously, "Let's go! We don't want to be late, do you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Two hours, Yuff."

She gave a sly grin, "I can think of plenty of things to do..."

His eyes widened just slightly, then he shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Tifa was currently saying goodbye to the three AVALANCHE members and telling them to be careful.

Yuffie looked at the AVALANCHE members, then at the Turks. "I'll be right back." Walking towards the heroes of the world, she held up a sac that was in her hands.

"I'm surprised you're seeing us off. Thought you were too busy with those murdering shits—"

Tifa frowned, "Cid!"

Yuffie shrugged it off. "Here." She laid the sac in Cloud's hand. "It's all yours. It's your materia from the last time we went to save the world..." A nostalgic grin appeared on her face, "They're all in there, except one. Leviathan." She smiled sadly, "I'm returning it back to you guys... Just take care, all right?" She gave them a smile.

Cloud nodded, "Thank you, Yuffie."

She watched the three climb aboard the Highwind and slowly, she walked back towards the navy suited group. Glancing at the blond and bald, she spoke, "Elena, Rude... Take care of Reno for me, all right? And be careful... I wouldn't know what to do if any of you got hurt." She smiled, "I haven't known you guys for long... But I'm glad I do know you."

Elena gave the young Wutain a brief hug. "We'll be fine." She smiled, "We'll come back safe." Knowing that the couple wanted some time alone, she tugged at the bald man's sleeve. They, too, after another wave, mounted the Highwind.

Soundlessly, she opened his palm so that they faced upwards. Then she put a red orb into his palm. "Leviathan..." She said quietly, "...For good luck." Then gave a watery smile. "I got it from when we were saving the world... When I beat Godo... At the Pagoda."

He nodded and gave a grin, "I'll get him back for you."

She looked down at the orb, then closed his fingers over it. "Be careful... I'll miss you."

"I'll just be a couple hours..."

"I know... But..." She looked up at him.

The concern in her eyes were overwhelming.

He cupped her face in his hands, "Yuffie... I..." _I love you..._

Yuffie smiled sadly, but underneath all that sadness, there was happiness. "I know, Reno, I know. I love you too."

He cleared his throat guiltily, "Thank you."

She gave him a playful grin, "I just feel like being nice for now... But once you're ready..."

Reno chuckled, then leaned down and kissed her forehead one last time. "I know."

She sighed quietly, "So see you in a few hours?"

He nodded, "For sure."

"Love you, you stupid Turkey."

He laughed softly, "See ya, babe." He climbed up the rope ladder and swung over the railing swiftly. Then looked down from the deck with the other five members on the flight. They were all waving.

Tifa approached Yuffie, "Come on, let's go get a coffee while we wait."

She nodded solemnly, "All right." She started walking, her mind on a certain person.

Tifa looked down at the red beast, "She really loves him..."

Red nodded, "I believe she does."

She sighed, "I don't know whether or not I should be happy for her."

* * *

As the Highwind departed from Midgar with six of its members, the two lovers had similar thoughts running through their heads.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

Reno was once again in his lazy position on a comfortable desk chair. Imagines of them infiltrating the building filled his mind. He heard the door to the conference room slide open, but he ignored it.

The blond leader of AVALANCHE walked in a cast one dirty glance at the Turk's way. "You better not be asleep, Turk, or I'm going to make a fool out of myself talking to you."

"I'm awake." Reno flicked his eyes towards his, "But just to let you know for future reference, Strife... You **are** a fool."

The leader of AVALANCHE ignored his comment, "Gabriella dropped it off at Reeve's secretary last night. I thought you might want it." He tossed the redhead a roll of paper, "Cid says we're going to land in around fifteen minutes. So if I were you, I'd hurry and think of a plan."

"You mean the leader of AVALANCHE doesn't have a plan in mind?"

"Just because I dislike you doesn't mean I'm stupid..."

At this, Reno snorted. _Yes it does, you shithead._

"...I know how you **guys **...are good at planning these **things**..." Cloud shrugged, "So if you have a plan that isn't irrational, I'll follow it." He shrugged again, "Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like your plans... Either way, fifteen minutes."

Reno scoffed, "_Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't like yours plans..._" He imitated, crossed. He watched as the door slid shut behind his figure and getting his mind off the idiotic freak, he unfurled the roll, then studied the blueprint with concentration.

He had a feeling that the diagram wasn't a fake, but the question still remained... Was she truly helping them, or leading them into a trap? He really couldn't tell from the way she had talked the night before... It was convincing, no doubt... So convincing that even Valentine hadn't been too doubtful.

As a plan formed in his head, he rolled the drawing back up, then leaned on his chair as he slammed his feet on the table.

Unknowing the exact reason, his mind drifted off to _her_ again. A small fond smile could be seen on his face as he thought about her, the way her face and cheeks flushed... The way their bodies had pressed together so comfortably, like the pieces of a missing puzzle.

His eyes glowed warmheartedly.

_...Yuffie._

_

* * *

_

Sighing and looking out the window, she played with her coffee unconsciously. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a small sip when she almost spat the very, very, _very_ hot substance from her mouth.

"Yuffie? Are you all right?" Tifa asked worriedly.

The ninja nodded sheepishly as she put the coffee down, "Yeah, my mind is just slightly preoccupied."

"Would I be wrong as to assume that your thoughts revolved around a certain redhead that is currently on his way to 'save the world'?" The beast asked as he lifted his head to look up at his young friend.

Tifa snorted softly, "It's hard to believe... _Him_. _He's_ trying to save the world..."

Yuffie didn't bother to argue with Tifa... Because, well, how many times do you really hear about a Turk saving the world? She only looked down at the red beast, that had, with much difficulty, entered the building. It was finally with much persuation that he was allowed in.

Sighing, she imagined Reno sitting across her, trying to persuade her to sit beside her...

_**Come on Yuff, bring your hands on the table.**_

_Why should I?_

_**For the love of Holy, put your god damn hands on the frigging table.**_

_What do you want to do anyways?_

_**You are the most annoying individual in the whole world.**_

_Damn right! Friggin' proud of it too!_

_**If you're not going to put your hands on the table, then sit your ass beside mine.**_

A laugh. _They're very pretty and warm... And pink._

...so that he could give her his pair of pink mittens. She stifled a giggle. Reaching into her pockets, she was surprised to find those mittens still there. With another smile, she pulled them over her hands and felt a certain sense of peace and warmth fill her.

"Pink?" Tifa questioned, her eyebrows knit together curiously. She thought the young ninja hadn't liked pink. No. She _knew_ for a fact that she hadn't only disliked pink, but had absolutely abhorred it. That day when Aeris had offered to lend her a pink shirt because her green one had been the object of dislike for the brutal branches. Yuffie had then scowled and she had rather stick to her torn and tattered green shirt than wear any sort of pink... Tifa could even quote her. 'Pink... Grossness.'

A light blush formed on her pale cheeks as she mumbled something.

"What?"

The ninja continued blushing, "They're Reno's."

"What?" Tifa almost yelled.

Red almost choked on his water.

"I said," Yuffie frowned, annoyed, "They're Re—"

"No, I heard you all right." Tifa cut her off, "But... Reno's?"

Yuffie nodded meekly.

Tifa laughed loudly and even Red aloud a chuckle.

* * *

"Steve..." Gabriella purred, "They're coming."

He gave a smirk, "Good, good..." Pressing on a button on the phone, he spoke, "Intruders alert... Please go to your new posts. Intruders should be taken care of immediately and we will not allow any prisoners." Letting the button go, he glanced at Gabriella. "You ready?"

She laughed, "Ready as I can ever be... I can't wait..."

"I want all the Turks to die... especially **_him_**." Steve muttered, his eyes glinting with madness. "I want Reno Chalmers dead."

* * *

Author's Notes: A little shorter, but I wanted to stop here. Next chapter will be up next week. Hope you guys liked it!

Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, March 13, 2005


	16. Chapter 15 : Time

Chapter 15

By Crystal Snowflakes

Author's Notes: Unfortunately, this chapter is going to be the last chapter, or one of the last ones, that you see Reno in... After this, no more Reno :( I'm going to cry.

Disclaimers: Final Fantasy 7 doesn't belong to Crystal Snowflakes :(

* * *

"Normally, I'd rather we do the sneaking since the Turks are better at it anyways..." Reno muttered as he glanced down at the blueprint. "But they're bound to be expecting the Turks, so I say we rush it, and let you AVALANCHERS sneak in and save them."

"How do we contact you?" Cloud asked, looking at the blueprint, knowing that it was the best plan they could come up with at the last second.

The redhead looked up at the blond leader, "You have your PHS, right? Just give us a call."

"All right. Once we get them, we get outta here, got it?"

He shrugged, "Fine. We can always deal with Steve later." He nodded over at Rude, who nodded back.

"So are we landing now?" Elena asked as she took her pistol out, checking that she had enough bullets inside, then grabbed a few clips to stuff in her pockets, then grabbing a few materias.

"Yeah." Came Cid's gruff reply.

Cloud looked around him, "So we land, grab the chocobos and ride 'em there. We sneak in while the Turks distract. Get them out of there and we get the hell out of the base."

"Seems like it." Reno answered as he slipped his hand in his pocket... Taking out the red orb, he looked at it intensely.

As the Highwind was landing noticeably, Cloud looked around once again, "Let's get going. The faster we get out of there, the better."

* * *

"How do you think they'll attack, Steve?"

The man's eyes shone with malice, "It doesn't matter... Either way, we'll see _him_. I'll assume he'll want to settle the score..."

Gabriella chuckled, "Such a shame... His stubbornness will kill him."

* * *

"So you guys are rushing straight in the main entrance?"

The redhead chuckled, "Seems like it. It sorta reminds me of the time you dumbasses rushed into the main entrance of the Shinra Headquarters..."

Cloud snorted. "It worked in the end, didn't it?"

"See ya Strife." He gave another one of his trademark smirks as he, along with the two other Turks, walked into the entrance, guns in hand.

* * *

"Mother fucker!" Cid yelped as he dodged a bullet. Barely. "How many fuckers are we going to meet? I thought it was a simple prison where they kept them!"

"They might have enforced it." Vincent Valentine replied as he reloaded another clip into his Death Penalty, standing up and shooting another five in the head.

Cloud held up a red orb, closing his eyes, he muttered one word. "Shiva."

* * *

"I always thought it was quality over quantity." Elena mumbled as she shot down another fighter, then ducked down behind the box that served as her shield.

"Apparently not in this case." Reno snapped. "Fucking Gabriella... When I get my hands on her..."

Rude, on the other hand, stayed as quiet as he usually was, killing a man with every shot he took.

To their surprise, the fire ceased.

Reno was about to stand up to look around when a voice stopped him.

"So what are you going to do with you get your hands on me, darling?"

Pissed, the redhead stood up, "Gabriella." He snarled.

* * *

Cid kicked the body out of the doorway, his spear at his back. "So where are we going now?"

Cloud looked at the map in his hands, "We should be there really soon... I'd say we go right... Then turn left."

"Let's go then, Spike. I really don't enjoy being here."

The gunman kept silence as he followed his companions.

* * *

"Two against one... Don't you think it's not very fair?" Reno gritted his teeth as he swung his electromag rod, sending sparks off as it clashed against metal.

"You've had Turk training, haven't you?" Steve sneered, "I think you're trained for this."

Reno snarled as he was kicked in the stomach by Gabriella, "And I thought you were going to sit in your chair like a fatass as you watched Gabriella fight me. That would've made my job a hella easier."

"I want to kill you myself." He replied as he swung his sword towards his head.

Reno ducked as he swung his rod again, this time smashing it onto Gabriella's wrist, which made her drop her knife immediately as she screamed. He gave a grim smile for a mere second before he dodged another sword swing by Steve. Glancing around quickly and making sure that both Elena and Rude were holding up fine on their own, he concentrated on his own fight.

He kicked Steve's leg out from underneath him, then stood back up again. Gabriella was still sprawled on the floor, her other hand clutching her wrist tightly, in pain. Giving another one of his trademark smirks, he faced Steve, who was already standing up once again.

"Not bad, Reno..." Steve grinned nastily as he readied his sword. "But let's see you block this..." And he swung again... This time, considerably faster than the last.

With his rod, he blocked it before it hit him. Grinning to himself, he twisted the dial so that it would send of a ton of electricity, just to have sparks flying in every direction. "Fuck!" He cussed.

"I knew you were going to do that..." Steve replied, another grin on his face. "Aren't I smart, adding some sort of protection so I wouldn't get electrocuted?"

The Turk gritted his teeth again as he swung with his rod again, clashing against the sword once again, not causing any harm to the leader of the Saw. As a thought entered his mind, his eyes brightened up and his smirk became more gruesome... Reaching into his pants quickly with a swift motion while the other held the rod still... "Leviathan."

* * *

"Oh god! Cloud!" Reeve's eyes were wide open with shock and gratefulness.

"Reeve!" Cloud grinned with relief. "Where's Barret, Godo and Mr. Claymont?"

The President of Shinra grinned, "Just a few rooms down."

As Vincent blasted the other doors opened, Cid whistled at the cleanness of the 'prisons'. "They're like frigging hotel rooms. God damn."

Reeve laughed. "I'm so glad you guys came! Barret's a little injured when he got here, by the way. The other two are fine."

"How bad is Barret?" Cloud asked quickly.

"Just limpin'." Barret said grumpily as he limped against Godo, who was supporting him. "Where's the others?"

"Tifa, Red and Yuff stayed behind." Cloud explained, "We've gotta call the Turks though. They're causing a distraction downstairs."

Reeve's mouth hung open, "Reno? Distraction for you guys? I must be dreaming."

Vincent gave a glance at the flabbergasted president, "A lot of things have changed..." His mind was on the relationship of the youngest member of AVALANCHE and the leader of the Turks.

Cloud shook his head as no one picked up. "No good. We'll get Barret onto the Highwind, then check how they're doing."

"I can fight!"

"Don't be stubborn, Barret." Reeve said, "We're all weak. Let them take care of it."

The dark-skinned man grumbled moodily as he nodded.

* * *

"I bet you weren't expecting that, eh Steve?" Reno stood over the man, his rod in one hand and a gun in the other.

"You're a fucking bastard."

The redhead snorted, "Same can be said for you."

The man chuckled, then laughed, loudly.

"Enjoying your last moments?"

Steve looked up at him, "You're a fucking bastard, Reno Chalmers." He gave a fond grin, "Haven't changed a bit."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He ignored the ringing cell phone in his pants.

"One of these days, you're going to fall. And you're going to get killed, if you continue having that attitude. Take that as an advice, Reno."

Reno smirked, "Thanks Steve."

"You're welcome, buddy." He smirked back, then gave another laugh...

And it ended abruptly as a bullet was shot through his head.

Reno watched as his former friend was on the floor, his head a bloody mess... He felt strangely detached as he watched the blood ooze out from his head. Glancing at the woman that was still on the floor, he then looked at his fellow Turks. "Elena, Rude. Let's get out of here."

They nodded as they started retreating back... And it so happened that Elena tripped backwards on a corpse... And as Reno caught her, a shot rang out.

She felt her friend catch her. "Reno..."

He stood up as he supported her, then continued running, "I'm not shot. Let's go."

Another shot rang out.

And this time, they barely dodged it. Laughter filled their heads.

Reno looked back and bit out a curse. "Gabriella again." She was holding a gun... And it didn't seem like it was aiming at him either...

His eyes widening in understanding, he glanced at the blond beside him, then without a hesitation, pushed her away.

Elena bit down a screech as she felt her friend's body jerk painfully as the bullet hit his side... "**RENO!**"

He gritted his teeth as he continued to run. "I'm fine..."

The blond could see the blood seeping through his clothes... She could hear the sudden heaviness of his breath...

Rude, the one who hasn't spoken all day long, glanced behind him and almost stopped in shock. "Reno. Reinforcements."

The redhead shook his head, "Fuck... This isn't going well..." Looking behind him, he knew that unless something distracted them, they would catch up. He had slowed down, not by a lot, but one could tell that the bullet in his side was hindering him. And Elena and Rude had slowed down so that he could catch up... "Elena." He said, drawing his own gun, "When you guys get to the end, turn left. On the right, there should be a staircase. Ignore that one cause it only goes up. There should be a second staircase on the right. Go down that one, and run the hell out."

"What are you going to do?"

"Buy some time."

Her eyes widened, "I'm not letting you do that!"

"Shut the fuck up Elena. There's no time. I'm slowing down. I'm sure you can tell. Run away from here and get on the Highwind... That's an order."

"...Reno."

He gave one last trademark smirk, "'Lena, take care of her for me." With a shout, he turned around and started shooting anyone in sight.

Elena had slowed down, Rude along with her, both of them staring at their friend, companion, family member...

Reno glanced back, "'Lena! Rude! Fucking go! Stop staring like fucking morons! I'll hold them off."

Rude grabbed her by the wrist, then without looking back, ran away.

_Reno..._

_

* * *

_

"Just give up, Reno. You're not getting out of here. Just surrender." Gabriella gave a smug grin as she watched him weaken with every second... Blood was now dripping freely from his wound and onto the floor.

He ignored her as he continued fighting, killing dozens and dozens... For a moment, he had wanted to listen to him... But he knew his friend depended on him... _Don't fucking surrender Reno. You need to buy enough time for Rude and 'Lena... _He felt a pang of pain in his chest as he thought about the young ninja he left in Midgar. _For once I'm doing something good. This is for you Yuff..._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Reno might show up again next chapter... I'm really not sure yet. But either way, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoy! The writing in this chapter is different from my usual style... Just slightly. Either way, see you next week! Oh, and this will be edited sometime.

Crystal Snowflakes

Sunday, March 20, 2005


End file.
